


Save a Little Love for Me

by Kyaraelf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cap doesn't like bullies, Dancing, Disguise, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Normalize breastfeeding, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaraelf/pseuds/Kyaraelf
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been an on again off again thing since the 1930s but back then they hoped they’d both find brides and live a “normal” life. Now in the 21st century they are back together and don’t need women to be “normal” but when Bucky sees a familiar face on the dance floor the status quo changes. Is it for the better?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In 2014 I wrote a story called Spitting Image. I got encouragement to write more to that story. I started to and it is neatly plopped right into Chapter 2. Then stopped because my muse left and I didn’t touch this story for a long time. But I love it so I want to finish it. So, I tried to retcon after Avengers: AoU, so out went JARVIS and in went FRIDAY. Then I stopped for a while again and came back to it. Retconning after CA:CW proved to be more problematic so major canon divergence there. I didn’t want to start to publish until it was done because I hate it when I start reading a story and then the author abandons it. But as I wrote Birthday Bugle Boy I realized that audience acceptance is my drug so kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions make my muse sit up and take notice. As I sit here about to publish the first chapter, more than half of the story is written. The rest is plotted out. I will finish this story. I hope you love it as much as I do.
> 
> Oh, and I'll update tags as I go along. I added a few that don't pertain to Chapter One but I didn't get carried away. At least I didn't get carried away yet.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful betas Joanna and J.
> 
> And another thing, the smut really starts in Chapter 2.

Bucky lovingly laid out the clothes he had bought Steve. Navy short-sleeved camp shirt, tan pleated pants, brown wingtip shoes and a fedora. Steve always looked so handsome in a fedora. They were actually going out on a date tonight, just the two of them. No dames to disguise their relationship. Bucky was so excited.

He was nervous too. They were going to the Swing Night at Lincoln Center. It was outdoors, where any sniper would have plenty of choice for a line of sight. There would be crowds that an assassin could hide in. There would also be fans of Steve with their constant use of cell phone cameras. As much as Bucky wanted to think he was giving Steve the fedora just because he wanted to get him a present, he also knew he was giving it to Steve as a lame excuse for a disguise.

Thinking about the crowds and their cameras also made Bucky think of the media and that got him angry. Yes, they were calling it a date but they wouldn’t hold hands or kiss or anything else that would out them. If Bucky got to dance it would be with some dame while Steve watched from the sidelines, just like he used to before the war. Steve wanted to tell the world about their relationship but Bucky wasn’t ready for any media attention, let alone the shitstorm the media would unleash once they found out Captain America likes to fuck the Winter Soldier’s ass.

Damn, this wasn’t a date. It was a goddamn test! Sure, Bucky leaves the Tower but it is for things like shopping or dinner at quiet, highly vetted restaurants. Why did Steve talk him into this? He wasn’t ready. He had to go tell Steve that they couldn’t go. No, Steve would talk him back into it but it wasn’t safe. He could hurt someone out there. But Steve believes he wouldn’t hurt anyone. He needed a reason to keep Steve here without telling Steve he didn’t want to go. 

Sex. 

Bucky decided that if he initiated sex then they wouldn’t be able to go to Swing Night. Perfect plan. Win-win.

Bucky left Steve’s room to find his lover. Steve was sitting on the couch typing away at the laptop. He was in jogging pants and a tight t-shirt. Bucky loved seeing the shirt stretched over Steve’s muscles, but there was a part of him that wanted to buy Steve the biggest t-shirt he could find so it would hang off him the way clothes used to hang off him before the serum. He missed his little Stevie.

The former assassin quietly moved into the room and was sitting next to his lover and sliding a hand across Steve’s thigh before Steve even knew Bucky had entered the room. Bucky started kissing Steve’s neck, and he caressed Steve through his sweats.

Steve simply said, “Working.” He didn’t even look up from the computer.

“Steve, just kiss me. I’m nervous and I want you to distract me.” Shit! Did he really just immediately reveal his plan? Was he ever going to be right in the head?

“That is so romantic.” Steve said sarcastically.

Bucky snorted, “Since when do we do romantic?” They were the best friends they ever were, and they had hot, sweaty, passionate sex but silly, little romantic gestures really weren’t their style.

Steve looked thoughtfully at the man he’d been in and out of a relationship with his entire adult life and carefully said, “We used to, back in the 30s.” Well that knocked all the wind out of Bucky’s sails.

“Are you complaining?” Bucky barely whispered. Steve always took such good care of him and he was so broken. Maybe he wasn’t taking good care of Steve in return. It had always been Bucky’s job to take care of Steve. Now that it was the other way around Bucky wasn’t sure how to handle Steve being upset with him.

Steve sighed, “No, Bucky. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. Listen, earlier I was thinking about that time you spent a week working an extra job, just so you could give me flowers on Valentine’s Day. Flowers I couldn’t even bring home because I’d have had to explain them to my ma, but you wanted to make sure I knew that you thought I was special. I’m not complaining about now. I have my best guy back and I’m happy with how we are.”

“I remember the flowers. You felt guilty for not having a gift for me, so I let you make it up to me in the bedroom. Damn, that was one of the best blowjobs you ever gave me.” Bucky chuckled.

“I guess we weren’t so good at romance back then either.” Steve had the good grace to blush at Bucky’s half of the memory. 

“But we are still very good at blowjobs,” crooned Bucky as he tried to slip his had under the waistband of Steve’s pants.

Steve grabbed his wrist. “As tempting as the thought of your mouth on my cock is, we are going on that date tonight. Think of it as a last birthday gift to me for this year. Besides, I miss seeing you dance.”

Now Bucky was confused. “I thought you hated seeing me dance with dames. Are my memories off again? Isn’t my dancing with dames why you broke it off in 1941?”

Gently Steve said, “Do you really want to talk about this now?” Bucky nodded so Steve continued. “It wasn’t the dancing. I always loved watching you dance. It was the sex and the war. I was jealous of the sex you’d sometimes have with the women you’d dance with. I was jealous and trying to be realistic. We were never going to be able to marry. You needed someone you could marry. You were using me as a way to avoid settling down. War was coming and you needed a sweetheart that you could talk about with buddies when you went to war. I needed to let you go before it was too late. And you were thinking the same thing. I just did something about it.”

“Fat lot of good it did us. We were idiots,” Bucky scoffed. He also remembered it a bit differently. He pushed Steve into breaking up with him so the war wouldn’t do it for them, but Bucky had never told Steve that bit of cowardice though.

Steve set the laptop aside and pulled Bucky in for a chaste, loving kiss. “Yeah, we were idiots, but you had a lot of fun that year with the girls throwing themselves at you.”

“If I remember correctly you got yourself a dame or two.” Bucky smirked thinking about the few double dates that actually worked as planned.

Steve smiled wistfully. “And it all started with Alice.”

Bucky put his head on Steve’s shoulder and sighed. “Wow, how could I not remember our night with Alice?” Bucky had sweet talked a light-skirt into a threesome. It was Steve’s first time with a woman. It had been fantastic but it was also the last time he was with Steve before the serum took away that slight body he had loved so much. A bittersweet memory but Bucky was still glad that he was reclaiming it.

Steve turned to Bucky with a lustful glint in his eye. “I don’t think I ever thanked you properly for that night.” Then he kissed Bucky deep and a little desperately. Soon they were groping at each other and they had their hands around each other’s cocks. Maybe they weren’t going dancing after all.

“Excuse me Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes.” The calm lilting voice of FRIDAY interrupted their heavy petting. Bucky growled and Steve just put his head on Bucky’s shoulder in exasperation. “Director Coulson is in the Tower and requests Captain Rogers attend an urgent meeting.”

“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me.” Bucky’s Brooklyn accent was always strongest when he was frustrated.

Steve sighed then said, “I’ll be there in ten minutes, but please let Coulson know that if this isn’t actually urgent, Bucky and I may come up with some creative ways for me to get back at him.” 

“I will let him know, Captain.

“I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve says and gets up and heads to the bedroom to change. A few minutes later, Steve returns dressed in the outfit Bucky bought him and carrying the hat. He was beaming. “You bought me a hat.”

“Put it on, soldier. I want to see you all dolled up.”

Steve places the hat on his head. “How’s it look?”

“Handsome as ever Rogers.”

“Thanks Buck.” Then Steve looks thoughtful. “Hey, you should go to the Swing Night without me. Find someone to dance with. I’ll catch up later. You know your doctor has been encouraging you to get out on your own. This is the perfect chance. I promise if the meeting runs too long I will text you and let you know. I bet Tony would even lend you Happy for the night so you don’t have to navigate the city by yourself.”

“I’ll think about it, Steve. In a way it might be easier to go without you. It was the thought of people recognizing you that really had me on edge,” Bucky admitted.

“I thought so. Just make sure you have your phone with you and that you’ll eat something whether or not you go out.”

“Yes, Mom. Now get out of here before Coulson comes looking for you, Punk.”

“Jerk.”

After Steve left Bucky stewed for a while. He weighed the pros and cons of going out dancing by himself, as he heated up leftovers and ate dinner. For once he kept his brain rational. He didn’t let his thoughts spiral into the darkness the way they usually did. He knew Steve and his doctors were right. He needed to get out and reclaim a little bit more of himself. He was going dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at summaries. So I think I'm going to skip them. That's ok, right?

It was a beautiful evening. Cool for July, and not a cloud in the sky. The band had only started up a few minutes earlier and Cate was starting to let go of her annoyance at being stood up. It wasn’t supposed to be a date anyway, just two friends meeting to dance, but now she had no one to dance with. The Swing Nights at Lincoln Center were one of her favorite summer traditions, so she resolved to at least sit and enjoy the big band music and watch the dancers. She had dressed up for the night. She was wearing a sleeveless navy halter dress with white polka dots, complete with a sailor collar and skirt full enough to show off her red bloomers if she was spun. She also had on red t-strap kitten heels. Her long auburn hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail.

The next song was starting up when a familiar looking and extremely handsome stranger approached her, extended his right hand to her and asked, “May I have this dance?”

She grinned her widest grin, placed her left hand in his offered hand and replied, “Definitely.”

As they joined the couples on the dance floor she tried to figure out why he looked so familiar. He was about six feet tall with chin length dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed for the theme as well, in pleated trousers, a loose, long sleeved, linen shirt and suspenders. Oddly enough, he was also wearing a cotton glove on his left hand. He moved so gracefully, she wondered if he was friends with one of her dancer friends and that was why he looked so familiar.

“I’m Cate by the way,” she said as he placed his left hand on the small of her back. His hand felt a little strange and unyielding.

“I’m James,” he said with a little smirk, almost like it was a joke.

“That’s my favorite name. A lot of men in my family were Jimmys,” she said in a light flirty tone.

“No one ever calls me Jimmy,” he commented looking straight into her green eyes.

His gaze was intimidating but she met his eyes and simply said, “James it is then.”

They had a fantastic time dancing together. He was a great lead and Cate found herself attempting tricks on the dance floor she wouldn’t usually be comfortable doing with a new partner. During breaks and slower numbers, they started chatting and had progressed past the trivial topics, like the weather and sports, and were starting to open up. At least Cate was. She told him she just completed her PhD in biochemistry but part of her wished she hadn’t given up on dancing, even if she was curvier than the average professional dancer. James was very good at steering the conversation away from him and questions about his arm. She did find out that he was originally from Brooklyn and that Cate reminded him of an old dance partner of his, which is why he had asked her to dance.

The band was on a break and Cate and James were sitting and drinking some water. Cate heard from behind her, “Bucky, there you are!” and it all clicked. She had been dancing with Bucky Barnes. The world knew that he was back, but he had been keeping a low profile and there were very few modern pictures of him since his recovery. Cate realized that if this was Bucky Barnes, then the person calling him was probably Captain America. Wow, was she in over her head. She was flushed completely pink by the time she turned around.

“Doll, this is Steve. You probably recognize him. Please don’t swell his head by fawnin’ all over him.”

“Can I fawn over both of you?” Cate couldn’t believe she just said that. This was not the time to lose her brain to mouth filter.

Bucky laughed, “Steve, this firecracker is Cate.”

Steve’s jaw was wide open in surprise. “I’m sorry for staring, miss. You just remind me of someone I used to know.”

“She’s the spitting image of Jimmy’s Gertrude, isn’t she?”

Cate whipped her head around to Bucky. “What did you just say?!” she asked incredulously.

“The gal I used to dance with, the one I said you looked like, her name was Gertrude.”

“Oh my God, they weren’t just making up stories.” Cate said barely above a whisper.

Steve, who hadn’t stopped staring, said, “Who wasn’t making stories?”

“My grandparents.”

“Their surname didn’t happen to be McNulty, did it?” Bucky asked with awe now in his voice.

“Yes it was, and you won a dance competition with Grandma, didn’t you?”

 

After recovering from their mutual shock Steve suggested they go back to Avengers Tower so they could talk in private. Both he and Bucky wanted to know all about Jimmy and Gertrude’s life and Cate wanted to know more about her grandparents when they were young. She also was barely controlling the excitement of simply hanging out with Captain America and Bucky Barnes. 

As they started walking to Avengers Tower, Steve took out his cell phone and asked someone named Friday to run a background check on her. She had to sign a non-disclosure agreement before entering the residential floors of the Tower too. It was all so surreal. Cate didn’t put any thought into the fact that Steve and Bucky shared an apartment. She did put a lot of thought into how Bucky smoothly put his arm around her shoulders when they sat down on the couch while Steve got them all ice tea from the kitchen.

Cate told them about how her grandparents moved out to the suburbs of Long Island right after the war. Grandpa worked at the Schaefer brewery and at Roosevelt Raceway. They had seven kids and nineteen grandchildren. Grandpa died of cancer and Grandma of a stroke. They had a wonderful life together. Cate took out her phone and started showing them some pictures from Facebook of her family and Steve moved to sit on Cate’s other side and put his arm around her waist. Then Steve asked FRIDAY if he could access her Facebook account and bring the pictures up on the large screen they had in their living room. Cate was flabbergasted both by the AI and by the fact that she was being cuddled by two super-soldiers.

Then Steve and Bucky told her stories of her grandparents. They confirmed the story that Grandma had always told about how Grandpa had decided he was going to marry her when she was so young she was still playing with dolls. Everyone knew Gertrude was Jimmy’s girl. Jimmy was one of the good guys in the neighborhood. He had even helped Bucky get Steve out of a few fights. Gertrude had tried to teach Steve how to dance. Jimmy would dance sometimes but he knew Gertrude wanted to compete so he let Bucky dance with her. That is how they ended up champions together.

“I can hear it in your voices. You both had crushes on my grandmother. Didn’t you?” Cate asked.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other for a moment. There was a conversation going on with just the look.

“Buck, should we…?” started Steve.

“I really want to…uh…you too?” replied Bucky.

“Go ahead. You talk.” Steve prompted.

“Yes, please fill a girl in.” Cate practically pleaded.

“Oh Doll, that is a really interesting choice of words,” Bucky said with a smirk.

“Bucky…be nice.” Steve chided

“I intend to be, very nice.” Cate felt a rush of heat as the former assassin leered at her. “Yes, we had a huge crush on Gertrude. But Gertrude was one of the few to figure Steve and me out. We think she told Jimmy in order to let me dance with her. I had a bit of a rep as a cad, but I was the best dancer in Brooklyn so she told on us to get her way.”

“Sounds like Grandma. But wait, what did she tell him?” 

“That Bucky and me were a couple.” Steve said softly.

Cate eyebrow shot up and she softly said, “Oh. Oh!” Now Cate was very confused. A second ago she would have sworn that James was hitting on her. Now she’s finding out that super-boy scout Captain America was gay for his childhood best friend. Wow, that will really throw the Conservatives into a tail spin when they find out, she thought. After a pause she said, “I guess you don’t want the media to know you’re gay, so why are you telling me? You could have left that out of the story.”

“We’re coming out when Bucky is ready to enter the media circus. But we’re not gay. We both like women too.”

“Oh.” She said softly again and then gasped when they both leaned in and kissed the sides of her neck.

Steve continued to kiss and nuzzle her neck and Bucky raised his face to look into her eyes.

“Steve isn’t good at talking to dames so I’m going to talk for both of us. I’m not gonna lie and try to tell you how we felt about Gertrude has nothing to do this this, because that is why I noticed you in the first place. You’d be fulfilling a fantasy we had 75 years ago if you’d be with us tonight. We’ll treat you real good.” He looked away briefly and licked his lips. When his eyes met hers again the fire was tempered with a touch of something that might have been worry. “It isn’t the first time we’ve shared so we know what we’re doin’. We also both like you as you or we wouldn’t do this. Please be with us tonight Doll and we’ll figure the rest out in the mornin’.”

Cate looked first at Steve and almost immediately said yes, but then she looked at Bucky and felt both lust and a little fear. So, she stammered, “I want to, but I’m not sure.”

Steve had not stopped kissing and nuzzling at her neck. He scooped her up onto his lap.

The fear must have shown on her face and Bucky must have seen it because he continued talking. “We didn’t talk at all about me tonight. I know what the news has said. A lot of it is true. But if you don’t trust my judgment that I’m safe, you know you can trust Steve’s judgment. I mean, he’s Captain America. Give us a chance Doll. I promise we can stop at any point if you change your mind.” His voice wavered a bit at the end.

Then Steve spoke and Cate could hear in his tone that this was a man used to giving orders. “Bucky, I have a request. Look me in the eye. Take off your shirt and let Cate see and touch your arm. Keep your eyes on me.”

Bucky took a deep breath. She could tell he was nervous about showing her his metal arm but he needed to let her see it if they were going to be together. He and Steve focused on each other as Bucky unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Then he scooted close to Steve and Cate’s left side and placed his metal hand on Cate’s knee, still staring at Steve. Cate took him in from his right to his left, first looking at Bucky’s bare torso, but away from his left arm. He was lean and muscular and she felt herself getting wet just looking at his washboard abs. Then she forced herself to look at his left side. There were horrible scars where the flesh met metal. The metal arm itself was strangely beautiful though. She made a soft sound and reached out and put her hand on his. He started to tremble.

“Bucky, please, kiss me,” Steve said. Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve softly. Cate felt herself grow brave as she watched the men’s kiss become more passionate and she ran her hand up Bucky’s metal arm.

“I…I want this.” Cate said, barely more than a whisper.

“Good,” Steve said gently as he broke the kiss with Bucky and leaned down to kiss her. It was the perfect kiss for the moment, soft and inviting with a promise of the passion to come. Then she was kissing Bucky and his kiss was harder and more urgent, filled with a longing she didn’t understand. Steve cleared his throat and calmly said, “There is more talking to do.”

Bucky whined, “You talk, I’m going to explore,” and he started sliding a hand up her skirt.

“Just leave our girl able to think for a minute. You know it is important,” Steve replied as he ran his fingers along the bare skin on her back.

“Cate, are you on birth control? Bucky and I are clean, actually can’t get anything, but we’ll, um, use condoms if you need us to.”

Cate stopped Bucky’s exploring hand and answered, “I’m on the pill, but what do you mean by, ‘can’t get anything?”

“Super-serum makes us immune to disease.”

“Wow, ok. Yes, I remember reading that now. I guess we don’t need to use condoms.”

“Oh, thank the Lord, ‘cause we don’t actually have any.” Steve admitted.

They all chuckled nervously.

Cate was still caressing Bucky’s metal arm. He was squirming nicely so she guessed he liked it. “It is amazing that you can feel this.”

“Don’t really know how to explain it. It doesn’t feel at all like my other arm but certain things still feel real nice.”

“Just wait until you feel what it feels like on you, baby,” Steve said with a positively dirty smirk. Cate stomach flipped. “We aren’t done talking, you need to know more about us and we need to know a bit about you. First the tough stuff.”

“Steve, you are killing the mood.” Bucky complained.

“I have a plan. 

“You wouldn’t even be able to do more than stutter if you didn’t, my Star-Spangled Man with the Plan.” Bucky teased. Cate laughed but there was still a tinge of nerves to her laughter.

“Would you leave Cate and me alone for a minute and get the strawberries from the fridge? And how about that bottle of champagne that Bruce gave us when you moved in?”

“Now you’re talking!”

Cate tensed and asked, “Please tell me you aren’t taking plays from Pretty Woman.”

“What? You’re the only pretty woman here.”

“It is a movie.”

“And what is wrong with it?”

“Well, in the beginning of the movie, a rich man picks up a prostitute and orders strawberries and champagne from room service.” 

Steve looks horrified. “No baby, I haven’t seen that movie and just no. This isn’t like that at all.”

”OK. Good. Um, I’d really like the strawberries and champagne then. It might help me relax.”

“Bucky, you heard the lady. Please be a doll and get them.”

“Sure thing, Punk.”

“Jerk.”

Cate watched as Bucky left the room. His suspenders loose around his hips and calling attention to his gorgeous ass. Then Steve gently said,” You ok, baby? Your whole body seems tense.” His gentle fingers left her back as he turned her so they could talk directly face to face. She immediately missed the warmth and reassurance of his fingers.

“I’m ok. I’m just nervous.” Cate continued, barely breathing until she got out all her worries. “I’ve never had a threesome. Heck, I haven’t even had sex in long time. It has been months since I’ve even kissed a guy. But how do you say no to two men as hot as you two, never mind saying no to an honest to God national icon. But I’d be lying if I wasn’t nervous about what I’ve heard about James. But seriously, I’m so horny right now I’m about to combust.”

Steve chuckled, “I promise to stop making comparisons but you are so very much like Gertrude. She never hesitated to lay it on the line like that.”

She smiled meekly. “I always admired that about her.”

“Me too. But enough about her, this is about the three of us.” He leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips and then softly continued, “Thank you for being honest. And to return the favor, I’m not sure if I could have gone through with this if you hadn’t admitted to having doubts about Bucky. I like a gal with common sense and you don’t just jump into bed with the deadliest assassin the world has ever known just because one guy tells you he is ok.”

“Even if that guy is Captain America?”

“In this case, maybe especially because he’s me, I have a blind spot when it comes to Bucky. And I really hope you start thinking of me as Steve.”

“Already have, Steve.” Cate looks up through her lashes and smiles at him. 

Steve leans in for a quick kiss. “You have to stop distracting me with those gorgeous green eyes of yours.”

Turning her back to him she says, “Then I’ll face this way and stop distracting you and you can rub my shoulders and convince me I shouldn’t be scared.”

“Deal. I need to come clean on something Bucky said about our experience. He made it sound like we have had plenty of threesomes. We haven’t. It was just once and it was a long time ago.” He sounded sad and Cate wasn’t sure if it was because of it being only once or because of all the time he lost. Now was not the time to ask.

“So, we’ll figure this out together?”

“Yes, we will.” And he kissed the nape of her neck just before slipping the tie from her hair.  
He took a long pause and then said, “Since Bucky broke away from Hydra he has only been violent to some medical staff he thought were bringing him back to Hydra and his former targets. Since he never missed, that list is only me, Black Widow, Falcon and one other person, and that hasn’t happened in months. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have issues. And assuming you stay tonight, and I promise you waffles and bacon if you do stay, then I’ll sleep in the middle so if he has a nightmare then he won’t thrash into you. If we get to see you again, I’ll tell you more. Just, if he acts weird, let me handle it. Today was the best day he’s had so far, which is why he was even out alone at the Swing Night in the first place, so I really don’t think we have anything to worry about. And since I told you that you shouldn’t just take my word for it, I’m going to ask FRIDAY, um the tower’s AI, to confirm.”

“FRIDAY”

“Yes, Captain Rogers. Can I help you?”

“Were you listening to our conversation?”

“No, Captain, privacy mode is on.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY. Can you give an assessment on Sergeant Barnes threat level in regards to our guest, Dr. Cate McNulty?”

“Certainly, according to records on Dr. McNulty, she has no weapons training and is only marginally trained in any martial arts, yellow belt Tai Kwon Do, and has never used such training outside of classes so Sergeant Barnes would not see her as a threat and according to all available records she has never been a target of the Winter Soldier. As long as Dr. McNulty does not attack Sergeant Barnes she should be safe from harm from Sergeant Barnes.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY. Please set the privacy settings to their highest levels. We’ll let you know if we need you. Good night.”

“Good night to you and Dr. McNulty, as well. I will try to make sure the boss is not aware you have a guest.”

“You’re the best FRIDAY.” Steve looked at her hopefully. “Cate, did that help?” 

“Strangely enough it did, at least about James. FRIDAY is a little creepy though.” She really didn’t want to talk anymore so Cate leaned in and gave Steve a hot, hungry kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth and she moaned at the taste of him.

As if on cue, Bucky entered the room with a bottle of champagne, three flutes and a bowl of freshly washed and trimmed strawberries. “I’m guessing FRIDAY saying goodnight to me was her sneaky way of telling me you were done talking about me.” He saw them kissing on the couch. “Or done talking altogether.”

Cate broke the kiss and looked up at Bucky expectantly. He placed everything down and was leaning in to kiss Cate when Steve said, “Not quite.”

Both Bucky and Cate made impatient sounds. Bucky almost growled.

“Just open the champagne and we can finish talking while we drink. Trust me; it is a mood setting conversation.”

Bucky did the honors of opening the champagne. Cate reached for a strawberry and slowly, and she hoped seductively, bit into it. If Steve’s groan was any indication, she had hit her mark. Bucky had already taken a sip of champagne and leaned in and shared his sip with her. The cold of the champagne and the heat of his tongue were blissful.

Steve reached over and caressed one of her breasts through her dress, then said, “I, um, uh, want to know, uh, what our gal, wants tonight.”

“Please tell me he wasn’t stammering the whole time you were talking.” Bucky said.

Cate laughed, “No, it must be just when you’re around.”

Bucky chuckled, then added, “Steve may not be smooth but I like where his mind is at. Tell us, what do you like?”

Cate tried to think straight as both Steve’s and Bucky’s hands started roaming over her body. “I like variety. I like to communicate. If I want something I’m going to tell you what I want and I like my partners to let me know what they want too. At the same time, I like to be swept away and not have to think too much.”

“So, you like dirty talk and topping from the bottom.” Bucky purred as Cate gasped. She could never had imagined that a man from her grandfather’s generation would ever talk like that. Steve seemed to read her mind.

“Bucky, I think you spend too much time looking at porn on the internet.” Steve gave his boyfriend a light, playful push away from Cate then caught her lips for a teasing kiss. When he pulled back he said, “Communication is good. Don’t be afraid to tell us if we’re getting too rough. We both have really good control of our strength but we could hurt you if we aren’t careful. Don’t wait to speak up.”

Cate hadn’t thought about their super strength but now that she did she could only think of the good things it could mean and it got her wet. Then she realized she was giving them her trust extremely quickly but she couldn’t bring herself to worry about it. Besides, James wasn’t wrong about her topping from the bottom. She’d tell them if she didn’t like something.

“Okay, I’ll trust you and you trust me to let you know. “

The brunet man leaned in and gave her another champagne laced kiss. “I have one more question about your preferences he said in a low and seductive voice, as his hand reached under her and cupped her asscheek, “Do you like it up the ass?”

“Bucky!” Steve yelped as he hit his friend upside the head.

Cate reached out, cradled Bucky’s face in the palm of her hand and stared him in the eye and said, “Sometimes.”

“Oh Doll, I think I could fall for you.” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself James. We only just met. Sex first, emotions later.” She laughed lightly. Her nerves were finally gone. The auburn-haired beauty had a wicked gleam in her eye as she held a large strawberry in front of his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the berry before wrapping his lips around it and taking a bite. Cate then rubbed what was left of the berry over her lower lip before slowly pushing it into her mouth. She turned to Steve and looked him lustfully in the eyes and slowly drank her whole glass of champagne without breaking eye contact. “Mmm, tastes so good.”

Steve groaned, “Ungh.” Then he scooped her up in his arms and started walking to the bedroom. “I say we’re done talking. Bedroom. Now.”

Bucky grabbed the champagne and flutes and followed them into the bedroom. Steve had placed her on her feet at the foot of the giant bed and was taking his shirt off.

Cate made an impressed sound, dripping with desire. “I’m in heaven. You really can’t be real.” She reached out and trailed her hand down his chest and abs.

“Oh he’s real and he’s all ours tonight, Doll. You know what ain’t fair though? We’re topless and you’re still all covered up.” As he said it he undid the button and zipper of her dress and eased the dress over her hips, taking the bloomers off with the dress. She was left standing in a simple black bra and panty set and her red kitten heels.

“Mmm, beautiful.“ Steve sighed as he pulled her in for a kiss.

“Oh, Stevie, I just realized how long it has been since I felt a dame’s curves.” Bucky stood behind her and reached around to cup her ample breasts then he smoothed his hands down along her slim waist and finally rested them on her hips. Cate was suddenly very happy for her hourglass figure.

Steve broke the kiss and Cate leaned back to kiss Bucky. Then Steve said, “It has been so long since either of us had a woman. We are going to spoil you rotten tonight, baby.”

Bucky started to undo Cate’s bra, as she turned back to kiss Steve, undo his pants and wrap her hand around his thick cock. She marveled at his size and relished how it got harder in her hand. Bucky then trailed kisses down her spine. Steve was now kissing her neck and sliding her bra off her. When Bucky’s kisses reached her lower back, Steve turned her halfway to face Bucky and he hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and slid them down her legs. Steve had wrapped his arms around her and was softly kneading her breasts and occasionally grazing her nipples with the pads of his fingers. Bucky ran his fingers back up the insides of her thighs and then touched her pussy with his natural hand.

“Ahh,” she gasped. That one touch made her realize how quickly she was going to come. Her legs started to tremble as he slowly sunk a finger into her.

“Oh Stevie, she is so wet for us.”

Steve reached out and placed two fingers around Bucky’s rubbing his fingers through her slickness then moving up to her clit. Bucky added a second finger as Steve started rubbing her clit. Cate was gasping and moaning. She could feel her muscles starting to clench. Then her first orgasm of the night washed over her. Damn, if that is what they could do to her with just some fingering, they might just kill her with orgasms tonight. She still had one hand around Steve’s cock. Her other arm was wrapped around Bucky’s waist and she was pretty sure that if he moved her legs couldn’t hold her.

“I think Steve said something about a bed,” she gasped.

“Mmm, he did.” Bucky said as he helped her climb onto the bed. When she let go of Steve’s cock he gave a small whimper. “I think Steve needs you first.” 

The men stripped out of their pants and then Bucky arranged them so he was leaning on his left side and Cate was resting against his chest. Steve crawled like a cat between her legs and loomed over her. She felt so tiny under him.

“Hey baby.” Steve whispered while staring in her eyes.

“Hey yourself.” She replied.

“Are you ready for me?”

“Yes.” Cate sighed.

Steve lined himself up and sunk into her. He was proportionally big and she felt herself stretch around him. Bucky kissed her as Steve started a slow steady rhythm and kissed at her neck. Cate reached out to pump Bucky’s cock. Then Cate stopped thinking entirely. Her whole world was the sensations her body was feeling. Steve’s rhythm was relentless and perfect. She could feel another climax slowly building. She could hear his breath growing labored as he struggled to keep it steady and not speed up. Her body started clenching around his cock. Then he finally sped up as her orgasm rocked through her entire body.

“Steve!” she groaned.

“Oh God, Cate. You’re going to make me come.” Steve grunted back. Then she felt him lose control and felt his cock twitching inside her as he came. When he finished he slowly pulled out and rested his head on her chest.

“That was amazing,” Cate said breathlessly.

“It really was. Thank you, Cate.”

Bucky leaned in and first kissed Cate and then Steve. “I wonder what my best fella and our gal taste like together.” Bucky mused. “Doll, are you ready for more?”

Cate nodded her head and Steve moved to one side. Bucky slid down between her legs and then licked a wide stripe up the center of her pussy. “Oh, you taste so good together.” He set to eating her out and had her squirming again immediately. Bucky had a very talented tongue. After thoroughly fucking her with his tongue he moved to suck on her clit. He used two of the fingers of his right hand to finger fuck her. She had her eyes squeezed tight as the exquisite sensations became her sole focus. She vaguely noticed Steve shifting on the bed and heard a faint click. Then Bucky removed his fingers and she whimpered at the loss. She opened her eyes and saw Steve leaning against the headboard stroking his already hard again cock. But then she felt something cool and hard lightly press at her asshole and all her focus went back to Bucky’s tongue on her clit and his lubed-up metal finger at her ass. He slowly and smoothly pressed it into her. She distantly heard a keening, only vaguely aware that it was her voice making the noise. It was like lightning struck her body as another orgasm hit her.

Before she had even finished her third orgasm she heard herself say, “Fuck me now. James, I want your cock in me right now!”

He flipped her over, pulled her up on hands and knees and rammed his cock into her pussy.

“YES!!! JAMES, FUCK ME!!” Cate screamed.

He started pounding into her. They were both grunting and groaning. Cate wanted more though.

“St..Steve…I want…to suck you.” Cate panted out.

Steve wasted no time kneeling in front of her and putting his cock in her mouth. This was just what Cate needed. She felt incredibly full and she could still taste herself on Steve’s cock. She once again lost herself as the men took their pleasure in her body. Before she knew it, another orgasm was ripping through her and almost immediately both Steve and Bucky came into her at the same time. There was no warning and she just swallowed Steve down.

They collapsed in a heap of arms, legs, curves and ridiculous muscles.

“Wow, that was intense.” Cate murmured.

“Did we break you, Doll?” Bucky asked.

“Not quite, but close.”

“So, you’ll let us know when you’re ready for round two?” Steve asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Round two?” Cate lifted her head and saw that both men were still hard for her. “How are you two still hard?”

“Super-soldiers,” stated Bucky smugly. He sat up and poured them all some champagne. 

Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky. “Ignore that jerk. We’ll calm down soon. Unless you want more that is.”

“Maybe. But give me a few minutes of cuddling.”

“Sure thing Doll.” Bucky said as they arranged themselves against the headboard and each other and drank some champagne.

Cate considered pinching herself. How had this happened to her? She was supposed to go swing dancing with a friend and go home alone tonight. Instead she just had mind blowing sex with Captain America and the Winter Soldier. Steve and James. Of course, she wanted round two. Nothing like this was ever going to happen to her again and she had to take full advantage of it even if they had already exhausted her. James’ finger had felt fantastic in her ass. Maybe they could prep her enough for anal and she could take both of them. It had always been a fantasy of hers but she just wasn’t sure if her body could take it. 

Cate was about to lean over and kiss James when an alarm sounded.

“Fuck,” cursed Steve. If the alarm wasn’t so concerning she’d probably have been shocked to hear him curse like that.

“What’s going on? Is there a fire in the building?” Cate asked.

“Nope, call to Assemble.” Bucky replied.

Steve and Bucky sprang into action getting Steve dressed.

Cate’s eyes bulged as she watched them pull his uniform and the famous shield out of the closet.

“Bucky, what level are you at?” Steve asked.

“I’m probably green after tonight but better safe than sorry.” Bucky replied. He grabbed a plain white t-shirt from a drawer and tossed it to Cate. Then he pulled on a pair of sleep pants and said, “You might want to cover up. The room is about to be under surveillance.”

Cate had been sitting there in shock but did what she was told and put on the shirt.

Steve then said, “FRIDAY, babysitting level three.”

“Yes, Captain Rogers. Should I request Miss Potts act as secondary?”

Steve cringed. “Yes, that will work. Also FRIDAY I know you can’t give details in front of a civilian but on a scale of 1 to 10, one being a publicity stunt and ten being another Chitauri attack, what is the threat we’re facing tonight?”

“I would say a four Captain.”

“Is it related to the meeting from this evening?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY.”

While Steve was talking to FRIDAY he had finished putting on his uniform. He really should look silly in it but instead he just looked ridiculously hot. 

“Cate, I have to go. Bucky will explain about the babysitting.” Steve cringed again. “I had an incredible time. I’ll be in touch.”

Then Steve gave her a searingly hot kiss. Then he turned to Bucky and kissed him even harder.

“Come back to me, Punk.”

“Jerk. I always will.”

Steve ran out of the apartment leaving Cate and Bucky alone.

 

“I need to clean up. Will I have privacy in the bathroom?” Cate spit out.

“Sure thing Doll, as long as I’m not with you.”

That startled her and Cate shook her head. “I really don’t know what I’ve gotten myself into.” Bucky tried to talk but she just held up a hand and continued. “I’m ok. Just give me a second to clean up and then you can explain what is going on.”

“OK Cate.” He used her name. He’d been calling her Doll all night. Was it good or bad that he just called her by name?

While she was in the bathroom she heard a phone ring. From what she could hear of Bucky’s side of the conversation Cate knew it was Pepper Potts, that Pepper knew that Cate was there and that he was exasperated that he got the call.

As she returned to the bedroom he hung up and said to her, “I’m the one who asked for the babysitting protocols, even if Stark came up with the insulting name, but I sure am getting sick of them.”

“What are the babysitting protocols James?” she said wearily.

“C’mere. Let me hold you while we talk.” She climbed back into the bed and reluctantly snuggled into him. The gentle way he wrapped his arm around her started to calm her. “So, when I first moved in here I was still nervous that something was going to trigger old programming and I was going to try to kill Steve.” Cate tensed. “That hasn’t happened, by the way.”

“That’s good to know.” Cate tried to sound reassuring. It took all of her emotional strength not to pull away from him right then.

“Mostly when I, um, lose myself, I either think it is before I fell or I’m a blank slate waiting for orders.”

“Oh.” Cate was horrified and saddened by his confession.

“Don’t worry Doll. I’m getting better every day. Better than anyone even thought I’d be again. The doctor’s think the version of the serum I got has actually helped heal my brain to this point. It also explains why they kept having to do some of the things they did to me.“ There was a long pause and Cate wasn’t sure if it was for his sake or hers. “Anyway, level three babysitting protocols are the highest level, full surveillance with a live feed to a secondary watcher. Primary watcher is FRIDAY. People blink, FRIDAY doesn’t. Also, I can’t leave the apartment without the permission of the secondary. I’m not going to go into what happens if I get triggered because it ain’t gonna happen.” Bucky finished.

“So, someone is watching and listening to us right now?” Cate asked.

“Theoretically. My guess is Pepper is paying more attention to the feeds from Tony’s suit than she is to us. But everything is being recorded, so I think we probably should skip round two.” Bucky said and then smirked.

Cate nervous giggle from earlier returned. “I think you two tired me out anyway. I’m sure I’m going to be walking a little gingerly tomorrow.”

“Flatterer,” he said as he leaned in to kiss her sweetly. “Are you going to stay? It would make the waiting easier if you do.”

“I think I could sleep,” she said and then yawned.

“Let’s sleep then,” and he gave her one last peck and they cuddled with each other and Cate quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cate's grandparents are based on my grandparents. It is actually how the whole story started. I looked up where DUMBO was and it wasn't too far from where 3 of my 4 grandparents grew up. I couldn't help but wonder if Steve and Bucky were real if my grandmother would have ever gotten to dance with Bucky Barnes. 
> 
> I probably won't add the next chapter for at least a week. Kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions are my drug. Please feed my habit.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky woke with a start. He had no idea where he was. He’d never slept in such a big comfortable bed before. 

And who was the dame he was spooning behind. Oh fer fuck’s sake, Steve was going to kill him. He was okay with Bucky sometimes getting with some dame but he wasn’t supposed to spend the night with one of them. 

He must have gotten really drunk last night to not even remember her name.

His movements in the bed must have started to wake her because she turned over and faced him. She was just opening her eyes when she simply sighed, “Good morning.”

Holy fuck Gertrude!

Bucky moved off the bed to the far side of the room as fast as he could move, grabbed a pair of pants off the floor and quickly put them on.

“Gertrude, I’m sorry. Jimmy’s going to kill us. What were we drinking that could make us so stupid?” Bucky said all in one breath.

“James, what are you talking about?”

“Stevie, is gonna be so disappointed in me. Why doncha you look worried?”

Gertrude squared her shoulders and climbed out of bed. She was only wearing some guy’s undershirt but, she looked so serious, like she had just come to a realization and decision all at once. Then she said, “James, do you know what year it is?”

“1938. What kind of question is that?” he replied testily.

“No. It is 2016, James.” Her tone brooked no argument.

“It isn’t 2016. What kind of game are you pulling Gertrude? Is this all a joke? Are Steve and Jimmy in on it? Please tell me they are or I think your fella’s gonna kill me.” Bucky pleaded.

She sighed. “I’m not really sure how to convince you. Wait. I have an idea.” She closed her eyes then asked, “What color are my eyes?”

“Blue. Whole neighborhood knows you have the prettiest blue eyes around since Jimmy made up that song about them. But seriously, can you cover up? Jimmy is my friend. I shouldn’t be seein’ so much of you.”

She opened her eyes and walked over to him. She placed her hand gently on his cheek as he flinched but she looked him straight in the eyes. “Look at my eyes James. What color are they?”

He looked. He looked deeply. Then he lightly shook his head like he was trying to shake the fog. Her eyes were green. He suddenly remembered strawberries and champagne. And kisses. And Steve big and muscular. And everything. Guilt shook him to the core.

“Cate?” 

She nodded. 

“Oh Cate. I’m so sorry.” Bucky sunk onto the bed.

“It’s ok. I guess I really do remind you of Grandma.” Cate smiled wistfully as she said it and sat down next to him on the side of the bed.

Bucky smiled weakly back. ”Yeah, you really do.”

Then they heard FRIDAY. “Sergeant Barnes, Miss Potts would like to enter your apartment and room.”

Cate jumped but Bucky sighed then said, “Let her in FRIDAY.”

Pepper entered the room in that calm reassuring way that he was sure somehow tricked people into doing business with Stark even when they didn’t want to. She wore denim shorts and a tank top. She also carried a tote bag with her.

“Bucky, do you know who I am?” Pepper asked.

“You’re the gorgeous gal who needs to get her head checked because she’s in love with Stark,” he quipped.

“Very funny. I see a psychiatrist weekly for just that reason, by the way. You know I have to ask the questions. Your rules, remember?” Pepper shot right back.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Now, where are you?”

“Steve’s bedroom, in the tower, with a half-naked woman. So, can you go now?” There was a gleam in his eye as he sassed the CEO. He loved that Pepper would let him talk to her like this right after he’s had an episode. Everyone else got pissy if he sassed them when they were worried. They didn’t realize the routine of the questions quickly helped him get his usual cockiness back and his attitude was a good sign.

“No, I’m not leaving yet. I know your friend has already told you this one, but again, your rules. What is the date?” 

“July 10, 2016. My friend’s name is Cate and you better stop ignoring her now that you’ve finished the script. It’s rude.” Bucky leaned back on his elbows, trying to look calm, but he was anything but calm. Just because he knew who and when he was didn’t mean he was happy about what just happened.

“Hello Cate. I’m Pepper. It is a total surprise, but a pleasure, to meet you.” Pepper extended her hand for Cate to shake.

“The last 12 hours have been a total surprise for me, but it is nice to meet you too.” Cate replied. Bucky loved the resilience of their girl. He surprised himself by thinking of Cate as “their girl.” He’d only met her last night.

“You did great handling Bucky’s episode just now. I’m not sure what the two of them shared with you about Bucky’s condition but you did everything right. Actually, I don’t know if anyone has ever brought him back to the present quite as well. Steve will be jealous.”

“Pepper, you know I’m sitting right here, right?” Bucky snorted and the same time Cate said, “Thank you, I just did what felt right.”

“Doll, you really are quick on your feet.” Bucky enjoyed seeing a slight blush bloom on Cate’s cheeks at the compliment.

Pepper looked contrite. “I’m sorry. Do you two need some time to talk now?”

Bucky sighed. “That would be nice.” He didn’t really want to be alone with Cate right now but she didn’t deserve to be pushed aside by his babysitter.

“I, um, threw together some clothes for you, Cate. I wasn’t sure you’d want to head home in last night’s clothes.” Pepper said in a rare display of hesitancy.

Cate’s blush spread all the way to her ears now. “Thanks. It will be nice to have some camouflage for my walk of shame.”

Bucky was momentarily offended but then Pepper laughed. “Girlfriend, there’s no shame necessary. If you did what I think you did, then you should be crowing it from the rooftops. Every woman in America would be jealous of you.”

Cate laughed, “Good point. I hope I meet you again under less awkward circumstances. Oh, one more thing, any word on the Avengers. Is Steve safe?” Bucky scolded himself in his head for not asking that question himself. If Cate hadn’t been there that night, he probably would have been up in the common area with Pepper and Jane watching whatever live feeds FRIDAY could get her virtual hands on.

“Yes, they all are. They didn’t even need the Hulk. They just started clean-up. I figure they’ll be back in about 3 hours.”

Bucky stood up as Pepper started to leave. “Good-bye Pep. Thanks again.”

She hugged him and he tensed at the contact. “I promise to not tell Tony anything other than you had a guest if you promise to call your doctor, okay? I’ll see you later.” He nodded and she left Cate and him alone once again.

 

Call the doctor. He really should. It had been weeks since his last episode. He hated to think that a wonderful night like last night could cause a relapse. God, he must have scared Cate something fierce this morning. How are Steve and he supposed to move on with their lives if he keeps screwing up like this? It really would be better if he just never left the apartment and didn’t meet anymore new people. He really needs to get in there and talk to Cate. He thought she probably hated him now. He just wanted to hide in his room and avoid everything. At least he didn’t try to hurt her. He really needed to go in there. He thought Steve would be mad at him for making her wait.

So, Bucky returned to the bedroom. Technically it was Steve’s room, but it was the room they always slept in together. All the stuff in it was Steve’s though. His room was down the hallway and adjoined through the bathroom. His own room was the place he hid when he needed to get away. He spent a lot of time there. Right now, he wanted to go in there and never come out.

He looked at Cate. She still had on Steve’s t-shirt but she had also put on a pair of capri yoga pants and a pair of flip-flops. Pepper really thinks of everything.

“I’m so sorry. I thought this morning would be more sex and maybe Steve would make us waffles,” he started.

Cate smiled sweetly at him. She looked hopeful as she said, “Stop apologizing. I’m assuming that we are still being watched, so sex is off the table but I could make us breakfast.”

Bucky stood there blinking at her. “You’d make me breakfast after what I just put you through? And they say I’m crazy.”

“Don’t say things like that about yourself, James Barnes. I had a fantastic time with you and Steve, even before your indecent proposal. Everyone has issues. I know you have more than most but if people like Steve Rogers and Pepper Potts think you are worth taking care of then I have to go with the gut instinct I had last night at Lincoln Center, before I even knew who you really were, and try to get to know you better. You don’t even know any of my issues yet.” She winked playfully at him.

“Pfft. You have issues? As if they’d compare.”

“Don’t pfft me. And if you think I have no idea, why don’t you tell me and I can decide for myself if I want to let your brand of crazy into my life?” This time when she finished talking she looked worried. He realized she was hoping to see them again and then he realized that he did want to see her again, but he also didn’t want to give her false hope.

“Maybe, but I really don’t think I can talk about this anymore. I kinda want to be left alone. Will you hate me if I ask you to leave now?” he very quietly asked.

Cate looked crestfallen. “No I won’t hate you, if that is what you really want.” He nodded in reply. 

“I really had a wonderful night. Thank you.” She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He couldn’t even bring himself to wrap his arms around her. He knew he was being horrible to her but he really was going to scream if he couldn’t be alone. He walked her to within ten feet of their front door. 

“FRIDAY, let Cate out ok.”

“Certainly, Sergeant Barnes.”

Cate turned and gave a little wave when she got to the door. She had a smile on her lips but it didn’t reach her eyes.

Bucky really hoped he hadn’t fucked everything up. Steve was going to be so mad if he fucked everything up.

He walked into his own room and slammed the door. Then he took out some knives and spent a half an hour throwing them into the wall. Almost like a meditation. Whoosh, thunk. Whoosh, thunk. Whoosh, thunk. Get up. Retrieve the knives. Repeat. There were hundreds of little slits along the top three feet of the wall, exactly ten centimeters apart. When that no longer quieted his mind, he did one armed pushups with his right arm for twenty minutes. Then he just curled into fetal position on his bed, facing the door, and waited for Steve to come home to him. His thoughts went in circles and downward spirals. He had scared her, scared her away. He could have hurt her. He shouldn’t be around people. He hurts people. He’s killed so many people, so many innocent people. He was a monster. How could he ever make up for all the pain he had caused? How could she have been interested in being with him? He scared her…

Then Steve came home. Bucky heard Steve prop the shield against the wall in the hallway and then walk to the door. Then he knocked lightly on Bucky’s door.

“Go ‘way,” Bucky whined.

“Do you really mean that?” questioned Steve knowingly.

Bucky both loved and hated how well Steve knew him so he responded petulantly, “No. Come in Punk.”

Steve walked into the room and leaned on the wall, right under a dagger sticking out of the wall. Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, elbows on knees and head in hands.

“I watched the tape of the episode this morning. Want to talk about it?” Steve opened with. Bucky hated this part. Steve trying to find a way in, while Bucky’s instincts told him he so desperately wanted to be alone. But Bucky knew that talking to Steve would help. The other option was going so far into himself he became a shell. Someone could take control of that shell and he never wanted to cede control again.

“Do I ever want to talk about it?” Bucky deflected, raising his head and looking his lover straight in the eyes.

“No, but I do. Does that count for something?” Bucky wondered how many questions they could ask before either said something of substance. He might as well be the one to start talking.

“Of course, it means something, you manipulative shit.” He said, as light-heartedly as he could muster, but then he got upset again. He flopped back on the bed and all but whined, “I lost time again. I thought I was back in Brooklyn, before the War. My head can’t even keep hold of the present. Whenever it happens I am reminded what a monster I am!

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, how do we get from forgetting what year it is to you being a monster?” Even now Steve remained calmly standing where he was, arms folded casually in front of him. It infuriated Bucky that the blond could stay so calm.

“What if I hadn’t woken up as me? What if I woke up as him? I could have hurt her. Or even just forgot about this.“ He gestured with his left arm, “I could have grabbed her and hurt her without even meaning to.”

“But you didn’t,” replied Steve reasonably. “And I don’t think you scared her because I set up a date with her at the diner tonight.” He pushed off the wall and took a few steps towards the bed.

“YOU DID WHAT?! You have to go down there and tell her we can’t see her again. This isn’t fair to her. She can’t really want to get involved with us. It isn’t safe.” Bucky got up from the bed and started pacing like a caged animal. 

“Isn’t that her choice? Doesn’t she get to make that call? Can’t she get to know us for more than one night before she decides that she can’t handle us?” More questions. Why was Steve just talking in questions? Bucky didn’t want to think about the answers when all he was feeling was fear and guilt.

“You aren’t playing fair Steve. Yes, she gets a choice, but so do we and if we think it is too dangerous we need to stop it before it starts.” He threw himself back on the bed.

Steve walked the rest of the way over and sat down next to Bucky, wrapped his arms around him and looked him right in the eye. This wasn’t the usual puppy dog look. This was something more. There was longing and a little fear, as if it was going to break his heart if he didn’t get to see this woman again. Bucky wasn’t sure he had seen this look on Steve’s face since before the war. “What about what I want? Aren’t I allowed to want to see her again?”

Bucky looked terrified and made a non-committal sound. He wasn’t going to be responsible for breaking Steve’s heart ever again, but that didn’t mean this felt right to him.

“I’d rather you join us but, if you don’t, I still want to see her. Even before she agreed to play the part of her own grandmother in our teenage fantasy come true I was getting a crush on her while we talked last night. Buck, I was actually able to talk to a woman I liked. You know that is a big deal. I watched you date so many girls back before the war. Can’t I get to date just one?”

Bucky looked down. Steve was actually being selfish. Bucky couldn’t remember the last time his lover was selfish. But realizing that wasn’t quite enough for Bucky. “You had Peggy,” he said meekly knowing it was wrong. 

Steve looked stricken. “I wanted Peggy. She wanted me. We kissed once. I, I don’t think that counts.”

That did it. Bucky gave in and apologized. “No, I guess it doesn’t. I’m sorry Punk.”

“Jerk.” Steve said reflexively.

They sat in an uneasy silence for a minute, resting their heads on each other’s shoulders. When they looked up again Steve had a hopeful smile on his face.

“Does that mean we have a date tonight?”

“No buddy, this one’s all yours. Just don’t forget to come home to me.”

“Don’t worry. You know I’m with you till the end of the line.” Then Steve leaned in and softly kissed Bucky. They rearranged themselves until they we laying down and continued softly kissing each other. It felt so intimate and loving but Bucky could also feel his arousal building up. Steve broke off from kissing him and held him close. Bucky took the break to tuck his face into his boyfriend’s neck and inhale deeply. Steve hadn’t showered after the mission and he smelled a little musky and so very sexy. Cleanliness was all well and good but, he would rather smell Steve than his soap.

“Mmmmm, Steve you smell so good.” Bucky sighed before he started placing open-mouthed kisses up the blond’s neck.

Steve reached down and cupped his hand over Bucky’s rapidly hardening cock. “Someone is feeling a lot better.”

Bucky groaned at the contact. “Shut up and make me forget I’m a monster.”

“You aren’t a monster. Well, your cock is monstrous, but that’s different.” Steve gasped as Bucky sucked on a particularly sensitive spot at the base of the blond’s neck. “What do you want to do?” 

Bucky knew exactly what he wanted. “Wrap your big hand around our cocks and get us messy.”

Steve smirked at the command and replied, “As you wish, Sargent.”

They moved away from each other just long enough to strip out of their clothes and for Bucky to grab the lube out of his bedside table. He handed the lube to Steve who then placed it behind him on the bed. “What are you doin’ Stevie?” Bucky whined.

“Gimme a minute to cherish you before rushing to the main event. You deserve more than a rushed handjob. Let me make you feel good Buck.”

Steve kissed him hard and passionately and didn’t give Bucky a chance to answer. The kiss continued as Steve slowly caressed his lover’s body. They were writhing together and they gasped in unison as their cocks slowly started gliding against each other. Steve rolled them slightly so that he was on top and Bucky could feel their combined pre-come pooling on his abs. Steve’s hands massaged the globes of his lover’s ass then moved slowly caressing up Bucky’s body. When he reached Bucky’s chest he increased the pressure and amplified Bucky’s pleasure. Finally, Steve’s fingers started focusing on the brunet’s nipples, first by rubbing circles around them and then by lightly pinching them. At the same time their kisses moved from their lips to fighting for who could kiss the other’s neck. Steve was determined to win and was soon kissing his way down Bucky’s neck and chest until his lips replaced his fingers on Bucky’s right nipple. Bucky moaned at the sensation. This was just what he needed. Steve showing Bucky how desired he was. Monster’s aren’t given pleasure freely. Steve had used the word cherished, and that is just how Bucky felt right then.

While Bucky was distracted by Steve’s mouth Steve reached for the lube. One handed he clicked the top open and poured some lube into his hand. The brunet jolted with pleasure as Steve finally wrapped his large hand around their cocks. “Yeah, Stevie, that’s so good.”

They had plenty of practice at this and Steve knew just how tight they both liked it. He also knew exactly how to wrap his thumb around so it rubbed perfectly on the crown of Bucky’s cock. They both moaned loudly as a steady rhythm was set. Bucky opened his eyes and looked at Steve who was already staring at him, pupils wide with lust. The look they shared was more than lust. It hinted at the emotions they rarely talked about. Pleasure and emotion overwhelmed Bucky and he came with a shout. Three strokes later, before Bucky’s orgasm had even finished Steve followed him.

They panted for a few seconds and then Steve surprised him by rolling over and pulling Bucky on top of him. The brunet laughed, “Stevie, what are you doing?”

“You said get us messy. I wasn’t messy.” He blushed as he said it.

“Well, you’re messy now. Should I warn your girl that Captain America has a kink for getting marked with the Winter Soldier’s come?” Bucky reached between them and dragged a finger through their combined come and up and around one of the blond’s nipples. His cock twitched in interest. 

Steve sighed with pleasure, “You want to go again?”

“Nah, I just couldn’t help myself there. Just hold me for a while.” With a dopey smile on his face, Steve reached over to the nightstand and grabbed some tissues to clean them up. Then he cuddled up to his lover again. It was not a common thing for them to cuddle and Steve was obviously going to relish it.

They lay quietly on the bed for a few minutes, taking comfort in each other’s arms and staring out at the wall in front of them. Finally, Steve broke the silence and asked, “You know you could draw something with your dagger throwing, instead of just cutting neat OCD rows. You used to be an artist.”

Bucky rebutted, “You were an artist. I just followed you to art class. You were always better though.” 

“I was better at figures. You blew me away at landscapes.” 

“Well I blew you.” He waggled his eyebrows at Steve.

“No seriously it could be good for you to express yourself artistically.” Steve looked so hopeful, but Bucky just felt like he was being ganged up on.

“You sound just like my shrink.” He thought about his journal. Maybe Steve and his shrink were on to something. Bucky made a decision on what he was doing while Steve was on his date with Cate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hopefully have learned my lesson and will not make scheduling promises I can't keep. See I thought this chapter was ready to go. Then I re-read it and decided we needed some Stucky smut. I started writing it. No problem. Then my husband got the flu. Then I got a job interview I needed to focus on preparing for. So adding the smut got put off. 
> 
> I think the next chapter is all ready but I will probably re-read it and decide something has to change. We'll see.
> 
> So please feed the muse with your kudos and comments. Otherwise she gets despondent and makes it hard for me to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Cate go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no good at summaries.
> 
> Funny story. I thought this chapter was done. I wrote it ages ago and I thought it was good to go. Then I re-read it and it was a lot of dialog and not a whole lot else. Not even phrases like "he said." Hopefully I fixed that.
> 
> As always kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions and all other forms of validation send me to a happy place.
> 
> Thank you to my husband for being my beta.

“I think it is too early for shwarma. Anybody want waffles?” Steve heard Tony say over the com link.

Waffles. He had promised Cate waffles if she stayed and then he was the one to leave. He really hoped that the call to assemble hadn’t ruined the chances of seeing her again. Last night was fantastic and he already knew he wanted to see her again. What if getting a glimpse into what being in a relationship with an Avenger, someone that can be called into life-threatening situations anytime, day or night, already scared her away. The partners of police and firefighters do it all the time but it definitely isn’t the life for everyone. Maybe he could salvage the situation if he got back to the tower before she left.

“Tony, I think I need to get back to the Tower. I’m going to skip the post-battle meal.”

“Capsicle, no need to rush back. Your overnight guest has already left the Tower. Really next time you have a sleepover party you need to tell the rest of us so we don’t interrupt you.” Steve could picture the smug grin on the billionaire’s face and it made him angry.

“Stark, please tell me this is a private link so I don’t have to hit you.” Steve snarled.

Tony laughed and brushed off Steve’s tone. “Seriously, Cap. I need details. Did one of you just watch or did you share? 

“Yeah, none of your business and I’m going to hit you anyway.” Steve then took a deep breath and counted to ten, barely listening to Tony’s response.

“Buddy, I’m just teasing. I’m also completely surprised. Once I found out about you and the Tin Man, I assumed Aunt Peggy was a beard.” And now Steve wished it was completely ignored instead of barely heard. That man really knew how to push Steve’s buttons. He reminded himself though that he had better ways of dealing with his annoying teammate.

“Stark, you’re disgusting and I’m not talking to you about my sex life. Everything you think you know about Bucky and I you made up in your gutter brain. I’m really not in the mood for your nosiness right now.” Since Tony couldn’t see him Steve let there be a hint of a grin on his face even if his tone seemed annoyed. The rest of the team actually knew he and Bucky were a couple. Originally the billionaire’s assumptions and rude comments kept Steve from telling Tony and the team backed up his decision. Eventually it became a game of misleading Tony in both directions. As far as the team knew, Tony still didn’t know for sure whether or not Steve and Bucky were a couple. This time though Steve was actually a bit irritated.

For once Tony must have finally realized Steve was in no mood to joke around so he said, “Whoa, Cap. I’m just teasing. I’ll lay off.”

He heard the com link transfer back to the group line as everyone decided on a place to eat and Steve agreed to join in. Once he was back on the Quinjet he took out his cell phone and texted Cate.

Steve: Sorry I had to leave. Still want waffles?

Only a few minutes later he got a return text.

Cate: Breakfast for dinner? That sounds great!

He texted her back with a place and time and sat back with a smile.

 

Steve sat down in his favorite booth at the diner. It was in a corner, soothing the soldier who wanted good sight-lines, but against the window, placating the artist who wanted to see everything. He was wearing an outfit Bucky had picked out for him. It was just some tight-fitting jeans, a grey t-shirt and an untucked red button-down, but he was assured it was both appropriate and sexy. His usual waitress, Beth, came over and poured him a coffee as he took his sketchbook out of the messenger bag he carried art supplies in. He was a half hour early so he figured he could get some sketching time in. He needed to do something to keep himself from over-thinking about last night.

He had just finished the rough outlines of a sketch of Cate’s profile as she ate the strawberry when he heard, “Hey soldier, buy a girl a breakfast?”

He looked up and saw Cate’s smiling face and said, “Yeah, I’d love to.”

Steve stood up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and was surprised how natural it had felt. He had never casually kissed someone in public before. Yeah, he’d kissed a few people other than Bucky but it had always been either a big deal or a secret of some sort. Man, his life was messed up more than anyone realized and not just because he was a science experiment turned hero turned ice cube turned hero again.

As Cate sat down across from him she asked, “You draw? I don’t think that is in your official history.”

He laughed. “The official history is kinda watered down, but I thought my drawing was public record since they have a few of my sketchbooks in the Smithsonian exhibit.”

Cate blushed, “Sorry, I never was a fangirl.”

“Thank God for that,” Steve said sincerely. “Since you are already sworn to secrecy I can admit to you, that in general, I can’t stand the fangirls and boys. They’re a little creepy.”

They shared a laugh and then Cate asked, “What were you just drawing?”

This time Steve blushed. “You.”

“Oh. Will you show me when you are done?” she asked, eyes fluttering down and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Sure.” Steve smiled as he realized that they were just basically agreeing, albeit in a non-specific way, that they would continue seeing each other. He reached out and held her hand atop the table. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled a little dopily at each other. Anyone looking in their direction would recognize the tableau as an infatuated new couple.

The waitress chose that moment to come and take their order and shatter their little moment.

“I think I’ll have the whole wheat strawberry waffles with a side of bacon and a cup of decaf.” Cate winked at Steve after she made her order. She was promised waffles and bacon.

“I’ll have a large Greek salad, an order of steak and eggs, with 3 extra eggs, all over easy, a double order of rye toast, a side of corned beef hash, a fruit salad, some more coffee, and a chocolate shake, with two straws. Thanks Beth.” The waitress walked away to place their order and Steve felt he had to explain his order. “I usually eat a little more than the average person but right after a battle I need a lot of food.”

“Oh, of course, your already heightened metabolism would have to ramp up to help with the healing process post battle. Even if you didn’t sustain any obvious injuries there would probably be micro tears in your muscles and definitely muscle fatigue. I assume that your leukocytes probably are more active as well as…” Cate stopped herself mid-sentence and flushed scarlet.

Steve sat back, stunned. “I thought you weren’t a fangirl.”

“Was that creepy?” she asked, once again looking down, too shy to meet his eye.

Steve squirmed in his seat. “No, it was actually kind of, um, arousing. I find smart women very sexy.”

She continued to look down at her hands that she had folded in front of her. “In college, I did a paper on your biochemistry, based on the works of Dr. Banner. If I’m a fangirl of anyone, it is him. He’s my science idol.”

“I can’t wait to tell him.” Steve said wickedly. Bruce needed to know that he was more than the Big Guy and he had a feeling he was getting a rise out of Cate.

“Don’t you dare!” she squeaked.

He felt a little cocky so he said, “What will you do to keep me quiet?” Steve couldn’t believe he’d been ballsy enough to say that to a woman.

He watched her lick her lips and he felt his cock twitch at the sight, when she breathlessly said, “Name your price, Rogers.”

His brain blanked out for a moment as possibility and reality collided. He caught her eye again and giving her a look, he hoped was alluring he said, “I think I have something in mind.” He broke eye contact and took a deep breath. This was a first date not a seduction. “I’ll tell you later. If we keep this line of conversation going I’m not going to want to stick around to eat.”

Cate smiled wickedly. “I suppose I’ll let you get your strength back. I might want you at peak performance later.” Now it was her turn to take a deep breath. “OK, change of topic. Can you tell me about your day?”

Both relieved at the change and disappointed that the sexual tension had been put on hold he replied, “Not really. But let’s just say it wasn’t a water main break in Hoboken last night.”

“Okay,” she laughed. “Is there ever a dull moment?”

“Plenty, we hadn’t been called to assemble in three weeks. Mostly I train, either solo or with the team. I am also still trying to catch up on history and culture. What about you? Do you have much free time?”

“I’m between labs right now. After I completed my thesis and got my PhD I actually got a post-doc position at my first choice lab but the grant money for my research doesn’t start until September so I have a lot of down time too. I was going to go to the Museum of Natural History tomorrow. Maybe you and James could come too?” There was that down-cast eye look again. He was going to have to do something about that. A woman this beautiful and accomplished should be more confident when talking to a schlub who barely graduated high school, even if he is an Avenger.

“I’d love to. I don’t think Buck will be up to it.” Steve really didn’t want to talk about Bucky right now. Luckily their food arrived and saved him from that talk. Instead they slipped into easy conversation about everything else. They covered a wide range of topics from politics to entertainment. He was really enjoying hearing her viewpoint on things and found himself relating to a woman outside of the Avengers inner circle for the first time since he came out of the ice. They giggled over sharing the milkshake like they were teenagers and Steve was disappointed when it was time to leave the diner. They walked out holding hands.

Steve didn’t want the date to end. Apparently, Cate didn’t either because she asked, “Could you walk me home? It is only a few blocks.”

“That would be great.”

After about half a block of quietly walking hand in hand Steve decided they’d ignored the elephant in the room long enough. No one ever accused him of being a coward, but then again only Bucky really knew how bad he was about talking about certain topics. His feelings for Bucky and both of their mental states ranked high on the ‘can’t discuss that now, or ever’ list.

He squared his shoulders like he was about to enter battle and tried to sound confident as he said, “Um, can we talk about what happened with Bucky this morning?”

“I don’t know what there is to talk about,” replied Cate guardedly. “He is broken, but healing, and he didn’t need a stranger there right then. I figured tonight was going to mean one of three things to you. Since you didn’t start tonight talking about James and giving me a very polite brush off then tonight was a date and either you were given permission to date me on your own or you were going to apologize for Bucky and try to get me to give the both of you another chance.”

Steve stopped walking and just stared at her for a full minute. He couldn’t get his voice to work. Then he finally said, “You’re brilliant and amazing. How did you get that all so right?”

Cate hung her head, “I kind of obsessed over all the possibilities I could imagine from the moment I got your text until the moment you looked at me and smiled tonight.”

“OK, I still think it is incredible how spot on you are with that. Bucky and I actually talked about all three possibilities.”

Cate looked a little sad. “Even the brush off?”

“Sort of. There was yelling at that point and I think it was suggested out of anger. He’s angry a lot. At himself.” Steve sighed, and then continued. “I know we have a lot to talk to you about. But the truth of the matter is we both want to keep seeing you. Me especially. I think Bucky knows that he is already comfortable with you but that scares him. He probably also has a lot of creative thoughts on what the three of us could do in bed.” He tried wiggling his eyebrows the way he’d seen Stark do when trying to deflect this way. 

He wasn’t sure it worked but then she smiled hopefully at him. “This is my building. Do you want to come up?” 

“I’d love to. Besides we aren’t done talking.” They started up the stairs to her apartment.

She giggled a little then joked, “I think if James were here right now he’d be teasing you for all the talking.”

Steve laughed back, but there was a hint of sadness to it. “You’re probably right. What is really funny is he used to be the big talker. In so many ways we switched places. I am the bigger one. I’m the talker. I’m the one taking care of him. Heck, I’m the one on a date while he waits for me at home.”

“Give it time. You’ll get used to it? Or it will change again. I’d bet on change since you’ve added a new variable.” She said in offhandedly.

“New variable?” He cocked an eyebrow. She had him generally curious.

“Me.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips and then unlocked her front door.

Cate’s apartment was small. The kitchen was especially tiny. It was sparsely furnished but had several bookshelves mostly filled with science related books and file binders. Steve was surprised to see a whole shelf of cookbooks though. The decorations gave Steve a further glimpse into who Cate really was. There were plenty of pictures of friends and family. Most interestingly there were two pieces of original artwork on the walls. One was a watercolor of the back of a dancer stretching at the barre. The dancer’s curves led Steve to believe the dancer was based on Cate herself. The second was an oil painting. It was abstract but was dominated by a twisting ladder and something about it made Steve think of Bruce’s lab.

Cate must have noticed Steve studying the paintings. She said, “My friend Jessica did them. She’s an artist, though right now she’s working at a gallery in Soho.

“She’s really good, and in two completely different styles too.” He remarked. He really was impressed by them.

“I think she’s great too. Mostly she does mixed media work these days. She doesn’t have enough confidence in her work which is how she ended up working in galleries instead of showing in them.” There was a great deal of fondness in Cate’s tone.

It was obvious how much Cate cared about this friend so he commented, “You sound like you think the world of her.”

“Well, she’s my best friend. I wanted to talk to you about her anyway. Um, do you want to sit?” Again, she looked down and pushed some hair behind her ear. Steve was starting to wonder if he should clue her in on the tell she had when her confidence flagged.

Choosing between the kitchen table, the couch and the bed, Steve took the middle road and sat on the couch. Cate settled next to him and he said, “So, tell me about your friend.”

“This is the ‘experience talk’, by the way.” He raised an eyebrow. “OK, I’ve known Jess since we were 4 years old and taking ballet for the first time. In a lot of ways, she’s like a sister to me. But she is also the closest thing to a girlfriend I’ve ever had.” She paused and when she continued it was all in one breath, the conversational equivalent to ripping off a Band-Aid. ”We fool around sometimes. It’s casual. I don’t know. We don’t talk about it. It just happens sometimes.”

“So, you’re bisexual too.” He responded gently. This was evidently a little difficult for her. He could see her confidence return, as if she realized he wasn’t judging her and knew it was all ok. Steve wondered if it was the admission itself or if the reputation that proceeds Captain America is what made her uncomfortable. He knew that even though she witnessed firsthand how much he isn’t like the propaganda, it had to be hard to shake a lifetime of preconception.

“Not really. I don’t usually label myself. I’ve kissed other women too but Jess is the only one I’ve ever actually been with. I guess if you want to label it, I’m heteroflexible.” She responded.

“I don’t know that term.” He was tempted to take out his notepad and add that one to his list.

“Well, I’m mostly straight, but occasionally I’m attracted to women.” She said bluntly.

Steve looked thoughtful. “Oh, maybe that’s me too. Buck’s the only fella I’ve ever even kissed and sometimes he feels more like my brother than my lover.” 

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and looking towards the floor but not focusing on it. He was about to say somethings out loud that he had never said before. “We broke up before the war and then we were just brothers, except for twice, once before the serum and once after. The once after was because he realized that I might be able to take him on top for once. Um, that was the only time, he, uh, fucked me instead of the other way around.” Steve turned an incredible shade of crimson. They were quiet for a few minutes. As Steve got over his embarrassment from talking about the sex he had with Bucky. She was the only person other than Bucky he had ever talked to about their sexual relationship. Then he started to think about what he didn’t tell Cate. How if Bucky hadn’t been the one to start things up with them after his recovery from Hydra then Steve would have been content to just stay friends. Steve didn’t need the physical relationship with Bucky anymore. Sure, it was fun but what he really needed was just his friend.

Steve heard the rustling of her movement but he did not look up at her. Gently but with a note of mischief, she inquired, “So you’re always on top? Is that why he was so interested in if I did anal?”

“Probably.” There was another minute of silence.

Then Cate spoke up again. “You’ve implied there weren’t many women either.”

He could feel himself shrinking into himself. He hated talking about this. “Two pre-serum, and two post and you’re the first since they found me in the ice.”

“You make it sound like you have been three completely different people.” Steve practically heard the puzzle pieces clicking into place as she said it.

He looked over at her and smiled a weary smile. “In a lot of ways I have been, but that is a whole different conversation.”

Silence lingered for a few moments. He watched her face as Cate was obviously struggling with what she said next. Finally she looked down and mumbled. “I’ve been with 14 guys not counting you and James. I had two very slutty years in undergrad.”

Steve didn’t like how she seemed ashamed of herself. The conversation had become so heavy, they needed to lighten up again. He needed to see her happy. He hoped a little sass would let her know he didn’t think less of her after her admission.

“And which guy should I thank for your amazing blowjob skills?”

She smacked his bicep and said, “You did not just go there!”

“What? That was a fantastic blowjob last night.” He laughed. “You should be proud of it.”

“You’re laughing at me! I’ll make you regret it,” she said mock menacingly and started to tickle him. She caught him off guard and actually succeeded. She climbed on top of him as he squirmed at her touch. Then he gained control, grabbed her wrists and held them up over her head as he flipped their positions. They stilled and calmed their breath for a moment and then started kissing. It started passionately, tongues immediately deep in each other’s mouths. Steve moved so that he held both her wrists in one hand and used his other hand to grope her breast. As his thumb grazed her nipple she groaned into his mouth. His weight was between her legs and he ground his erection against her and they moaned together.

“I never got to taste you last night baby. Can I taste you?” he asked breathlessly.

“Yes Steve, please,” she sighed in reply.

“Mmmm, so polite.”

He kept fondling her breast with his right hand but he let go of her wrists and wrapped his left arm around her waist and carried her to the bed like she weighted nothing at all. Once he had her on the bed he wasted no time taking off her panties, so glad she wore a skirt tonight. Then his mouth was on her. For a moment he was nervous. He had so little experience at this, but he was a fast learner. He listened to her gasps and moans. He felt the quivers and spasms of her body. He felt her get wetter. In only a few minutes she was screaming his name as she came. At the height of her orgasm he thrust two fingers in her wet pussy and she arched her body off the bed. He slowed his tongue and his fingers for a minute but just as she calmed he increased his pace again. When he took his fingers out of her she whined. Steve felt proud of himself for making her react so strongly to everything he did. Then he gently circled her asshole with a finger and stopped licking her just for a moment to ask, “Can I stick a finger in your ass tonight Babydoll?”

“Please. Yes.” She all but whispered.

He slowly pushed into her. She sighed an “Ah” as his knuckle passed the ring of muscle. He slowly started moving his finger in and out as he started licking her clit again. It wasn’t long until she was coming again. She was breathing so hard it almost sounded like a sob.

He crawled up the bed and she rested her head on his shoulder. After she finally caught her breath she said, “And who should I thank for your amazing cunnilingus skills?”

He laughed a soft chuckle. “Baby, I’m chalking this one up to the super-serum.”

“Yay super-serum.” Cate murmured. Then she kissed him and reached down to rub Steve’s erection through his pants.

Steve moved her hand away. With a strangled sound he said, “No Cate. I promised Bucky I’d come home tonight. If you start that I’m not leaving before dawn.”

“Ngh. That’s so not fair.” She whined. “We definitely need to work out some ground rules if the three of us are going to stay involved.”

“I know.” He stated and rearranged them to cuddle her on the bed. They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few more minutes occasionally exchanging light kisses until he announced, “I should go now though.” He gave her one last deep kiss and headed back to the Tower.

 

When Steve got back to their apartment he found Bucky curled up asleep against the arm of the couch, his journal splayed open on his lap. Steve grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch to drape over the brunet. When Steve reached for the journal to close it and put it on the table he couldn’t help but see the drawing on the page it was open to. He hadn’t realized that Bucky was drawing in the therapist suggested journal. Steve wondered if Bucky had started drawing in it before or after their discussion last night. Steve had always used drawing as a way of working through things and he hoped it helped his lover too.

The blond knew he shouldn’t look closer but he did anyway. The drawing was beautiful. It was of three hands. One was obviously Bucky’s metal hand. It was palm up reaching from a bottom corner of the page. Then reaching down from the opposite corner was a man’s hand that Steve supposed was his own. Then lying over his wrist was a woman’s hand. Cate’s hand, he realized. Steve couldn’t decide if his and Bucky’s hands were reaching for each other or pulling away. Maybe Bucky didn’t know either. The thought hit him like a punch to the gut.

Steve really didn’t want to think about it. He’d loved Bucky since he was a child. But his and Bucky’s relationship was a strange one in this modern day and age. It was peppered with the mores and attitudes of men raised in the 1920s and 30s. When they first became sexually involved, their relationship had been a secret, passionate love affair fueled by the rebellion of youth. In the backs of their minds they knew it couldn’t last though. It wasn’t allowed. They would each find a woman to settle down with and go back to just being friends. They would always be there for each other but the thought of being a couple forever just never occurred to either of them. 

Now it was legal for men to marry each other but they still had trouble even touching each other if anyone else was around. Cate was actually one of only two people who had ever seen them kiss each other. Steve really liked Cate. It was different with her than he had ever felt about a woman. He was impressed by her but not intimidated. He had fun with her. They made each other laugh and God knows he needed some laughter in his life. He just wished he knew why Bucky had drawn that picture with Cate’s hand laying over Steve’s and not with both of them. Was Bucky unhappy that they went out without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My explanation of Steve’s sexuality is lacking, I know. I started going down a rabbit hole trying to find the best definitions for my head canon and what is in this chapter isn’t quite right, but if I kept researching it was probably going to turn this chapter into a mess. For the record I am a cisgendered, heteroflexible female. I don’t know about you but I often wonder those things about the authors of the stories I read so now you don’t have to wonder about me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Cate go on a date to the Museum of Natural History and Cate takes on a bully with backup from Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter with no smut. The next chapter is very long and has some really good smut (if I do say so myself). We also get to see Cate meet Tony. I still need to clean up the next chapter though and I won’t have any free time next weekend (hubby is taking me to see Chris Evans in Lobby Hero on Broadway!) So it might be a while until the next chapter. Thank you for bearing with me.

Cate couldn’t control her giggle. Steve looked so un-Captain America and un-Steve-like she just couldn’t control herself. He was in brown cargo pants, a blue and brown plaid short-sleeved shirt over a Popeye t-shirt, fake glasses, and a blue knit hat. The only thing that might possibly seem Steve-like was the high top Chuck Taylors, and that was more an assumption that knowledge on Cate’s part.

“What’s so funny, babe?” Steve asked, but the twinkle in his eye betrayed that he knew exactly what she was amused by.

“I should have figured it out before now. The secret to the super-serum is spinach!” Cate said mock triumphantly.

“At least you’re not laughing at the hat,” he bantered with a small chuckle.

“Oh, I am definitely laughing at the hat,” she admitted and tipped her face up to give him a quick kiss hello. 

He feigned hurt and his pout was adorable. “Natasha said that the hipster look was sexy on me when we went shopping for disguises.”

Cate’s eye got wide. “The Black Widow took you shopping?”

“She is my friend, as well as my teacher for all things covert. I figured you didn’t want to spend the day with cell phone cameras pointed at us or competing for attention from autograph seekers, so I wore one of the Natasha approved, fly under the radar outfits instead of my, quote, old man clothes, unquote.” He raised his hands in the universal gesture of air quotes and looked a little proud of himself for the display.

“Hmm, maybe date three needs to be a shopping trip, if those are your only clothing options,“ she teased. Shopping wasn’t really Cate’s thing. Most of her purchases we done online, but she found herself instinctually grasping for any excuse to see Steve. Thing is, she knows she doesn’t need excuses. Steve obviously wants to see her too.

Steve looked thoughtful and then answered, “That might actually be a way to get Bucky to join us out of the Tower. He loves shopping. You want to ask him?” The smile he gave her was so earnest and hopeful it almost hurt.

Cate surprised herself by having mixed emotions on it. She wanted to see Bucky again but she liked having Steve to herself. She pushed her possessive side down and said, “Sure.”

“Good. You can come back to the Tower after the museum and ask him then.” He looked particularly impressed with himself. Did he just manipulate her? Or was that all spur of the moment? She realized, yet again, she had to check her assumptions about Captain America at the door and learn more how Steve operated if this was going to bloom into a true relationship. She decided she needed to give him the benefit of the doubt and just go with it.

“If you wanted to lure me back to your lair to have your filthy ways with me all you had to do was ask,” she purred as she laced her hand with his and started walking into the museum.

Steve sputtered as he let her lead him through the crowd. “That wasn’t what that was about.”

She arched an eyebrow at him, happy her brief worry was unjustified, but feeling the need to push the point further. “It wasn’t?”

Steve was looking flustered. Oh, that was so cute. He replied, almost stammering, “Not really. Well partially. Argh, I am so bad at this.”

“Bad at what?” Cate smiled patiently at him.

“Talking to women. Dating. Relationships. Take your pick.” Steve hung his head for a second.

“I like how you talk to me. This is only our second date, but so far so good. And yours and Bucky’s relationship seems pretty rock solid. See, no worries.”

Something sad showed in his eyes but when he looked down at her he lit up again. “Thanks Cate. I guess sometimes my inexperience catches up to me.” 

She went up on tiptoes to give him a light kiss. “Well we talked about our relative sexual experience last night, maybe tonight we can talk about relationship experience. And I should have the sex experience talk with James too.”

Steve looked a little comical trying not to seem shocked at her forwardness out in public. Cate was starting to realize that he wore a lot of masks and she was getting him to take them off. The thought made her smile even brighter.

Steve returned her smile, but slumped his shoulders as he declared, “21st century women are going to be the death of me, but maybe tonight over dinner if Bucky is up to talking about relationships we can do that. Not sure we should talk about the other thing with him.

Cate was confused so she asked, “Why not? If he is going to be part of this relationship, we need to keep it honest.”

Steve looked around to see if it looked like anyone was listening. “I worry it would be triggering for him. I, I’m not sure if sex was a weapon they made him use as the Soldier, but…” Steve paused. “I’m not sure what I should be telling a civilian, but you’re right we need to keep it honest with us…” He finished in a rush of breath. “…he does things in bed now that he didn’t do then and I think they taught it to him.”

Cate looked horrified. “Oh. I think I’m doing too good a job thinking of you as just Steve and James and forgetting your pasts and your alter-egos.”

He pulled her further to the side of the room so they weren’t blocking foot traffic and wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at her and she could see the adoration in his gaze. “I think you help me just be Steve. Thank you for that. It is hard sometimes to leave the Shield behind, both physically and metaphorically. I do think maybe I should get you a security clearance so you can read some files and we can stop having these awkward conversations about Bucky’s past.” 

Cate was simply amazed at the trust he was already placing with her. They were only on there second date and this already felt like a stronger relationship than she had ever had before. She resolved to be there for both of them as much as she possibly could be. “Sounds like a painful, but important plan.”

Steve winced. “I am the man with a plan. Can we call a moratorium on that word plan for the rest of the day? Actually, on all things Captain America. It is my day off and I just want to be Steve today. Okay?”

She smiled up at him and tried to be playful. “Okay. How about we seal that deal with a kiss?”

He leaned down and gave her a kiss that was both sweet and toe curling all at once. His hand slid up her back and tangled in her hair. She felt herself wrapping her arms more tightly around his trim waist. It was the perfect kiss for the moment.

“I think we should seal all deals between us with kisses.” Steve said with a cheeky grin.

“Deal.” And they kissed again.

 

Much later in the day they made their way through the Hall of Human Origins. Cate was in her glory explaining evolution to Steve. She learned that he was an extremely fast learner and much better at science than the Captain America propaganda led her to believe. He was so much more than a soldier and poster boy. Good thing too because she was having a hard time dumbing it down to a beginner level. At one point Cate felt Steve’s hand go slack in hers, she turned to him to find out what was wrong and was surprised to see a look of pure excitement on his face. “Uh, Steve? You still with me?” she asked.

“Oh, yeah.” He shook his head as if he was trying to regain focus. “I think my muse is calling me. I really want to turn Tony into an Australopithecus. Do you mind if I sketch for a few minutes? I’ll just get the rough outline in. It won’t take long.” 

She smiled indulgently at him. “I’ve actually got some experience at this. Jessica does this to me too. Take your time. I’ll be nearby.”

Steve took out a small sketchpad from a pocket of his cargos and got to work as Cate wandered. Then her attention was pulled by a woman harassing a nursing mother. The mother had found an out of the way bench and was nursing her infant. An infant Cate vaguely remembered crying a few minutes ago. They were using a nursing cover-up so you couldn’t actually see the baby’s face or the woman’s breast at all. Still the woman was telling the mother she should go somewhere else. The mother was flustered trying to pay attention to her baby and respond to the interloper. Cate had to butt in.

“Excuse me, where do you think she should go?” Cate asked trying to sound curious instead of annoyed.

“There’s a bathroom right over there,” the woman replied.

“Are you going to eat your lunch in the bathroom?” Cate sharply returned.

The woman reeled back as if Cate had threatened to hit her. She then snorted, “Of course not. That’s ridiculous.”

Yes, it was, but obviously this woman didn’t get the parallel. “Then why should this sweet baby eat his lunch there?”

The woman stammered in reply, “Th-that’s not the point. She isn’t allowed to be topless in the middle of the museum.”

“First off, not topless. You can’t even see her breast. Even if she didn’t have on the cover-up you’d barely be able to see anything. Second, we’re in New York. Even if no one really takes advantage of the law, it is legal for women to be topless here.” Cate was happy to inform this ignorant, intolerant person of the law.

She saw the woman’s jaw drop half a second before she felt Steve’s hand on the small of her back. She turned to see that he had taken off the fake glasses and ridiculous hat. “Cate, the baby seems to be fussing, maybe we should leave them alone so the boy can finish his lunch,” he said as he stared pointedly at the bully. The woman excused herself and scurried away.

“Thank you both,” the still flustered mother sputtered. “You’re Captain America, aren’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am. We’ll leave you alone now but here’s my card. Please send me an email so I can send your son something. It is always good to have proof when re-telling a story like this.” He flashed a paparazzi perfect smile.

“Thank you.” She blinked up at him as they turned and walked away.

As Steve put back on the hat and glasses Cate simply said, “God, I hate bullies!”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at her. His face lit up. “I’m beginning to think I’m dreaming you. You’re so perfect. Did Bucky forget to tell me you snore like a buzzsaw or something?”

Cate laughed. “Just call me Mary Poppins: Practically perfect in every way, but seriously, we aren’t dreaming and I’m sure I do something that will drive you nuts. Do me a favor and be nice when you tell me about it?” She couldn’t believe he was calling her perfect. Has he looked in the mirror lately? Handsome, strong, loyal, brave, honest, polite, and awesome in bed, he was hitting all the checkboxes. He was also snarky and artistic, and caring and she was having so much fun getting to know him better. She was going to enjoy every moment she had with him until he realized how boring she was and dumped her.

As if he could read her thoughts and wanted to distract her he inquired, “Say, you ready to head back to the Tower and see if Bucky is up to company?”

And that was the perfect distraction. “I’m sure we can get him up for company if we really try,” she replied with a sinful gleam in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for using Steve (and Cate’s) intolerance for bullies as a way to highlight my hot button topic. Normalizing breastfeeding is very important to me. No woman should have to hide in order to feed her child. And for the record the last time I nursed my son was his second birthday.
> 
> Opinion time! Chapter 1 was Bucky’s point of view. Chapter 2 was Cate’s. Three was Bucky’s again. Chapter 4 was finally Steve’s. Now we are back to Cate again. Six and seven are Bucky and Steve respectively. Then I have a chapter (or maybe two) to write before I get to two more that I have already written and just need to clean up. Any preferences on whose POV those chapter(s) should be or what combinations of characters should be in those chapter(s)?
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions are my drug. Please feed my habit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate meets Tony. Steve and Bucky come out to Tony. Bucky makes a couple of very big decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the long delay. Life has been extra crazy. Some good, like seeing Chris Evans in Lobby Hero, some bad, like my kid being sick. I promise I will not abandon this fic though.

Bucky just knew that Tony was up to something. Honestly, Bucky thinks this is only the second time Tony has even been in the apartment ever. He had shown up, unannounced, to go over specifications for new body armor for when Bucky decided he was ready to join the team. This was exactly the kind of thing Tony would have FRIDAY call him down to his workshop for, so Bucky didn’t trust his motives. But they’d moved past the tac suit and moved on to rifle specs and Bucky was actually enjoying himself. In a way it reminded him about working with Howard during the war, not that he’d ever tell Tony that. They’d been at it for an hour when FRIDAY announced that Steve and Cate were in the elevator on their way up and Tony clapped his hands in glee.

“Oh, so this was all so you could meet Cate?” Bucky accused.

“Cate? Who is Cate?” Tony said mock innocently.

“You know exactly who I’m talkin’ about.” Bucky shot back. He stood tall and folded his arms across his chest. He wasn’t trying to intimidate Tony but that is exactly what happened.

Tony physically and verbally backpedaled, “Okay, so I know everything FRIDAY could find on her, except my unrepentant AI won’t answer the question of whose bed your new friend slept in Saturday night.”

It was time to mislead Tony. Bucky unfolded his arms, placed his fists on his hips, and wise-cracked, “It is nice to know you keep sacred your own privacy protocols. By the way, you do remember that we have a guest room, right?”

Just then the elevator opened and a laughing Steve and Cate walked out of the elevator hand in hand. As soon as they saw Tony, they froze. Steve looked like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Cate looked just a touch less star struck than she had when she met Steve Saturday night.

Steve recovered quickly and said matter-of-factly, “Stark, this is Cate. Cate, Tony.” 

Cate still gawking, reached out her hand to shake Tony’s and said, “It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark.”

Tony whirled away to the other side of the room and took a sip of his coffee just to avoid shaking hands then said, “Of course it is. Call me Tony. All of Cap’s friends do even if Cap doesn’t.” Tony emphasized the word friends.

Anyone watching could see the attitude change swiftly take place across her features. No longer star struck, Cate raised an eyebrow, turned to Steve and said, “He really is as bad as you said, isn’t he?”

“Worse.” Bucky and Steve said in unison.

Tony barked out a laugh as Cate slid over to Bucky and gave him a full body hug that was definitely more than a friendly hug but then she only kissed him on the cheek.

“You really should have joined us at the museum James.”

“James? Who calls you James?” Tony demanded, pointing his finger at Bucky.

“I do. I thought that was obvious, you know, when I called him James.” Cate quipped back.

“Oh, I like her; smart, sexy and sassy. If it wasn’t for Pepper, I’d steal her from you.” Tony pointed at Steve then turned and pointed at Bucky and said. “Or is it you? I haven’t figured it out yet. Dr. McNulty, I could still steal you for my company though. I read your thesis last night. Good stuff. Not really my thing, but it is a direction I am developing for the company.

“You read my thesis? You’re offering me a job?” she said incredulously.

“Maybe. I have to talk to the head of the department first. Get him to read your thesis too. We’ll see.” The billionaire looked thoughtful as he turned his focus to a painting on the wall looking anxiously nonchalant.

Still seeming a little gob smacked but confident all at once she replied, “Thank you, but I have already accepted a post-doc at Columbia. Working in a lab that is really a perfect fit for me.”

“And you had a dozen other offers as well. You were probably the number one draft pick of the biochemistry world this year.” He turned once again and looked at her directly.

Steve looked sheepish as he interrupted, “Um, I think someone might have already given the, um, department head her thesis. But anyway, anyone want anything to drink? Actually, Tony, while you’re here can you show me how that crazy coffee maker you gave us steams milk? I can’t figure it out.”

“Sure thing Cap. Lattes all around.” Tony practically skips into the kitchen, always eager to bust on Steve for his lack of technological skills.

With a mischievous gleam in his eye, Steve followed Tony while asking, “Buck, you and Cate should talk about what movie to watch tonight. I’m kind of in the mood for a musical. Maybe Tony would want to watch it with us.”

Bucky blinked and replied, “Really Stevie? OK. I’m ok with that too.”

Cate looked at Bucky like he was crazy. He was, but she didn’t seem to see him that way. Bucky realized that Cate had no idea about their code language for dealing with Tony. Also, Bucky knew that Steve knew every function of that coffee maker. Steve was obviously throwing himself on a grenade to give Bucky and Cate a moment alone and for them to have an important conversation.

But first things first, “Hey Doll,” he said and leaned down for one sweet kiss. “We only have a few minutes and Steve wants us to talk about something important.”

“You got that from picking out a movie?” she queried.

Bucky started talking very fast. “Yeah, it’s kind of our code. Anyway, did Steve tell you that Tony is the only one of the Avengers that doesn’t know for sure that we’re a couple?” Cate nodded. “Good. We’ve been having a lot of fun leading him in both directions. Everyone is always recommending movies we missed in the last 70 years so we built a code using movies. As in, we talk about spy movies or action adventure movies when we want him to think that Steve is still a virgin, straight as an arrow and that we definitely aren’t together. We talk about musicals and romantic comedies when we want him to think we’re a couple. Funny thing is the lie has been easier to convince him of, probably because Howard raised him on stories of Steve and not only were Steve and I not a couple during the war, Steve was so bumbling and inept at flirting with women and thought fondue was a French word for sex, that Howard probably assumed Steve was pure as the driven snow too.” 

He chuckled, shaking his head, “We’re getting a little tired of the lie and the game though and have been trying to find a good way to out ourselves, but still have fun with it. So, Steve asking if you’d choose the movie and if Tony should stay and watch was saying if you see a way to tell Tony about us that has good shock value then you should take it. That work for you Doll?” 

He watched as she processed everything he said. At first, she seemed amused but then a complicated expression crossed her face that, to Bucky, looked a little like jealousy. After a slight pause she answered, “Uh, yeah. I guess so. My life has gotten so weird. I’m sleeping with two super-soldiers, who’ve loved each other almost a century and now I’m pranking a billionaire superhero. Wait a minute. Is FRIDAY in on this?”

“Oh yeah. I think Clint has FRIDAY keeping the books. The Avengers have a gambling problem, by the way. Oh, and you should assume that whenever you are in the Tower, unless you hear that privacy modes are on, that everything is being recorded by FRIDAY. So, if we say something to Tony today FRIDAY will record it and replay it for the whole team.” He felt a huge smile break across his face. He could almost feel the weight of their once shameful secret lifting from his shoulders.

“I’m definitely not in Kansas anymore.” She sing-songed.

He got that reference, but more importantly to him it also made him think of Cate in their bedroom the other night. “No Doll, but you did look great in nothing but those ruby slippers the other night.”

Cate gasped. “Did FRIDAY record the other night?”

Bucky laughed and that already familiar mischievous smirk graced his face. “Yeah, but Steve moved it out of Tony’s computers and onto our laptop. I watched it today. I’ve been having fun thinking up ideas for us for later.” The look Cate shot him was somewhere between horror and desire. He filed this reaction in his memory for later use. Not sure if she was just realizing that she liked being watched or if it was just the thought of being with them again later but he was going to enjoy figuring it out. “Doll, I’m just joking. Privacy modes were on the whole time you were in our apartment Saturday night.”

Before he could try to push some more buttons Steve and Tony returned with the lattes and Cate cheerfully said, “I think I’d love to watch a dance movie tonight. Have you seen any of the Step Up movies?”

Tony had a look of horror on his face and immediately shot back, “No, no, no, you are not getting two geriatric super-soldiers to watch a hip-hop movie. That is cruel and unusual punishment.”

“We could go classic and watch a Gene Kelly movie.” Cate winced and then added, “He was a little after your time, wasn’t he?”

Bucky chimed in, “Yeah, but we’ve been catching up. I’m more a Fred Astaire man myself,”

“How about something with Cyd Charisse?” added Steve with a hopeful look at Bucky.

“You always did like those strong brunettes dincha Stevie?” Bucky looked fondly at Steve. He realized that Tony was looking at the two of them like he was trying to solve a puzzle. It was a look they had seen often. He was tired of it and Bucky really hoped it all came out tonight. He realized he was ready. He was ready for Tony to know and ready for the media to know. And if he was ready to come out about his sexuality to the media then he was also probably ready to get in the public eye all the way and join the Avengers out in the field.

Tony broke Bucky from his reverie. “Really girls. Classic musicals. Are you going to braid each other’s’ hair too?”

Anger bloomed across Cate’s features. “Stop being a close-minded asshole. Men can enjoy musicals too.”

Tony looked shocked. “Did she just call me an asshole? It usually takes people longer to actually come out and say that to my face.” His lips edged up into an easy smile. “Bravo Cate. And don’t worry; I’m an equal opportunity asshole. Besides, I don’t really care what they watch I’m just getting a little tired of the clichés these two seem to keep throwing my way.”

Cate actually laughed at his response. “This continues to be the weirdest week of my life. Now I’m reprimanding superheroes for being judgmental.”

“You’re thinking of us as people first and superheroes later. That’s why Buck and I are keeping you around.” The blond looked overly earnest. This is why the world had no idea what a jerk Captain America really was.

Cate blushed and it made Bucky want to wrap his arms around her. But Tony was still here so it would wait. And of course, Tony had to pipe in, “Riiiiiight Rogers. That’s why you’re keeping her around. Because she forgets that you’re a superhero.”

“Hey, it is part of it, for Steve.” said Bucky feeling suddenly protective. Then without even thinking about it he added. “But I’m not a superhero. I think I might be ready to be one though. Steve, Tony, I think I want to join in on tomorrow’s training exercise if that’s okay?” Bucky couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his own mouth. He really just asked to take the first step to joining the team.

Steve beamed. They joy and pride emanating from him was palpable. “Yeah, pal. Of course, it is okay.”

“FRIDAY, add in the Winter Soldier parameters to tomorrow’s scenarios and send the new specs to Hill’s inbox labeled urgent.” Tony rattled off the instructions like he’d been waiting for just this moment for quite some time. “I guess I have to finish your armor tonight then.”

“FRIDAY, hold Tony’s request,“ Steve interrupted. “Bucky, are you all in for tomorrow. Hand to hand and sniper skills or just as a sniper?”

Bucky could see the concern on Steve’s face. It still irked Bucky that they had changed roles and Steve was now the big brother in the relationship, but he was getting used to it. He thought for just a second. He and Steve had talked about this many times. Bucky was trained in the army to be a sniper. Sure, he got in plenty of fights back in the day and knew some boxing but he wasn’t trained in martial arts until after he fell. His hand to hand skills were all a product of being the Winter Soldier. If anything was going to trigger him or make him relapse in any way out in the field, it would be hand to hand combat. But Bucky knew that if he was going to join the team he had to be ready to fight in every way he was capable. That was the only way he could keep Steve safe.

“I’m all in,” he said hoping he sounded confident.

“Okay FRIDAY process that last request.” Commanded Steve.

Tony jumped up and started pacing excitedly. “You know since One Tin Soldier here is feeling healthy enough to join the team and my previous insensitive comment already had me thinking of slumber parties,” he sighed, “I just had a great idea.”

“How come I have a feeling I’m going to hate this.” Bucky said ruefully.

“Because we probably all are.“ Steve said deadpan.

Tony grabbed a chair from the dining table spun it around to sit on it backwards and said, “How about a game of Truth or Dare?”

There was a moment of complete silence as everyone took in Tony’s ridiculous suggestion. Bucky could see that Steve was about to shoot it down. But before he could do that Cate chimed in.

“Bring it Stark.” Cate said with fire in her voice. Bucky was going to have to remember to ask Cate why she was immediately adversarial with Tony. It was a good instinct, in his opinion, but he wanted to know why. Then Bucky thought about the challenge Cate just accepted and he was suddenly frightened. Truth he might be able to handle. He trusted Steve implicitly but he just met Cate and well, Stark is Stark. Can he trust them to not ask about the things from his past he doesn’t even want to think about? Dares were another story, a much darker story. Dares could be commands and commands could be triggering. That brought him back to his decision to train with the team. Was he really ready to take commands again? 

Tony didn’t even wait for Steve and Bucky to respond and started the game. “Okay, Cate, truth or dare?”

She settled in an armchair, stared him in the eye and said, “Truth.”

“My, my, my, I’m already having fun. A woman who takes her games seriously.” Tony cleared his throat. “So Cate, whose little soldier is bigger: Capsicle’s or Buckaroo Bonsai’s?”

“I really don’t know,” Cate said sweetly as Tony’s face fell. “I was too busy having multiple orgasms to take out a tape measure.”

Tony waved his hands in her general direction. An expression of glee was on his face. “Wait, so you really got double teamed by the Dynamic Duo here? Cap isn’t a virgin?” Then Tony suddenly looked betrayed and threw his hands up in the air. “Cap has been trolling me for the last six years?!”

Steve and Bucky were laughing and a satisfied smirk settled on Cate’s lips. With a smug purr she said, “You’ll have to wait for your next turn to ask your questions Tony. It is my turn now.”

“But…” Tony started.

“Ah, ah, ah, my turn.” She looked predatory as she turned to the blond. “Steve, truth or dare?”

Steve squared his shoulders and said, “Was never really good with words. Action is more my thing. Dare.”

“OK, I dare you to give James the filthiest kiss you can, right here in front of Mr. Nosy-pants.”

“My pleasure, ma’am.” In a heartbeat Steve was fucking Bucky’s mouth with his tongue like his life depended on it. Bucky groaned into the kiss completely forgetting that they had an audience. He pulled Steve on top of him on the couch and his left hand was going for Steve’s belt buckle when he heard Tony make a noise halfway between a gurgle and a squeak.

“I think we broke the billionaire, boys.” Claimed Cate with a satisfied smirk.

Bucky growled as Steve broke the kiss. He took a moment to compose himself then petulantly said, “Are you happy now that you know the truth?”

Tony looked stricken. “No, I really can’t say that I am. I think I never needed to see that.” He shook his head violently like he was trying to knock the memory out of his brain. “Caty-girl that was really well played. I have to go now and bleach my eyes. That was like watching a porno starring your grandparents!”

Cate, Steve and Bucky started laughing so hard Cate had tears and Steve was holding his side like it hurt from the laughter. Tony stood there looking at them like they were all insane.

“What did I say? What’s so funny?” Tony demanded, pointing at each of them in turn.

Bucky caught his breath and rearranged the three of them on the couch so Cate was sitting between Steve and him. Then he said, “I was going to show you this later, kind of an ‘I’m sorry’ present for yesterday morning, but after Stark’s last comment, now seems like a good time. FRIDAY, can you bring up that picture we found earlier?”

“Certainly, Sergeant Barnes,” the ever-polite voice of FRIDAY intoned.

The big screen television lit up with an image of a newspaper clipping. It was a story from 1940 about a dance hall in Brooklyn and it had a picture of Bucky and Gertrude posing with the trophies they won in a dance competition.

Cate sat up straight and made a soft sound. Bucky couldn’t read her expression. He hoped he’d done the right thing showing it to her. He didn’t want to push her away and he thought she’d appreciate seeing a picture of her grandmother that she hadn’t seen before, but Tony, not knowing how to let someone else have a moment, had to start talking before Cate said anything. “Wait a second; you’re not 90 something years old too! I would have known about that. Is that your grandmother? Buckster knew your grandmother? Wait, did you have sex with both grandmother and granddaughter, you sly dog? This is priceless.”

“Stark, shut up.” Steve clipped. “Bucky and Gertrude were just friends. But you can now understand why your comment about grandparents made us laugh. And just be quiet. Cate’s having a moment.”

True enough Cate sat mesmerized by the picture in front of her.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll do one better and leave the three of you to it. I need to go tell Pepper all of this.”

“You do that Tony.” Steve got up and walked Tony to the door of the apartment.

“Great to meet you Cate. I hope these two keep you around for a while.” Tony actually sounded genuine is his farewell.

The second Tony left the apartment; it was like a spell was lifted. Cate flung her arms around Bucky and said, “Thank you. That’s incredible. I can’t wait to show the family.”

“You can, um, post it on social media. I don’t mind. This doesn’t seem to be a picture any historians or media outlets have found of me before. Not having my name in the story kept it under the radar, I guess.” Bucky knew that if she posted publicly it would go viral. Any news of him did these days. Honestly Pepper’s PR people would be happy to have some good press about him for a change. But that is not why he said she could post it. He wanted her to know that he was going to try to open up to her and be part of whatever was starting here with the three of them.

“I’ll think about that. Maybe.” Cate smiled a Mona Lisa smile and Bucky wished he knew what was going on in her mind. He was pretty sure this time it was something good. She squared he shoulders and said, “Actually I think it is going to depend on our next conversation. Sergeant Barnes, what are your intentions regarding a relationship with me?”

Bucky felt like he’d been broadsided. Just because he thought it, it didn’t mean he wanted to talk about it. “Wait, what?”

“Well I just declared to anyone that Tony Stark wants to show that Truth or Dare footage to, that I had a threesome with the two of you, and then you present me with this incredibly sweet present, complete with an offer of letting me use your picture for internet fame.” She paused and took a deep breath. “But I’m not sure what you see this morphing into. Am I something fun for right now or do you want to ‘keep me around’ as Tony so delicately put it? I have a pretty good feeling about Steve’s leanings but I don’t have a read on you. I mean Steve implied a further relationship, but I want to hear it from you.”

Bucky looked over at his boyfriend and saw that look of unadulterated admiration he remembered Steve having on his face whenever Peggy put some guy in his place. It felt like a bizarre flash of déjà vu, except this time he wouldn’t have to give up Steve so Steve could have the girl. Maybe, if this works, Steve could be a father someday, like he always wanted. Maybe Bucky could grow to be as infatuated with Cate as Steve already was or maybe if Bucky’s mental health got worse instead of better, Steve could have someone to pick up the pieces when Bucky finally cracked. He could feel both Steve and Cate staring at him as his mind cascaded through all the possibilities. Finally, he said, “I want to try for something but I’m not sure what yet.”

Bucky heard Steve loudly exhale in relief. Cate whipped her head around to look at the blond and said accusingly, “You two haven’t talked about this?”

“Not since before our date at the diner,” Steve admitted.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so presumptuous. It just felt like the picture was James’ way of saying I was more to him that a roll in the hay and that you guys wanted to, um, be in an actual relationship. I’m an interloper here and I don’t want to pressure you into anything without you guys getting to talk about it alone.” She edged away from him on the couch. Her body language screamed insecurity.

“Doll, it isn’t like that. You’re not an interloper.” Bucky tried to soothe Cate. “What Steve and I are isn’t the kind of thing that worries about someone getting in between us. It was never just the two of us, except for one year when I swore off dames because of a broken heart. That’s when I danced with Gertrude, that year.”

Steve added in, “Sweetheart, Bucky and I do a good imitation of getting the 21st century, but deep down inside we’re two boys who came of age in the Great Depression. There were no gay marriages or gay rights. There was no coming out. If the wrong people found out about us we could have been thrown in jail for it or beaten to death in the streets. There weren’t even all these labels for different types of sexuality. Heck, Bucky and I didn’t even consider ourselves queer because no matter how much Bucky and I loved each other and loved having sex with each other we were always hoping for a normal life. A normal life meant a wife.”

Then Bucky chimed in again. “That’s why I was always setting us up on double dates. Stevie needed to get himself a girl who could see him as the wonderful guy I knew he was.” He looked over fondly at the blond, but Steve only had eyes for Cate in that moment.

“And I was always going on those miserable dates because I was hoping that Bucky would find the woman that could finally make him settle down. Wow, we got off track. No, you are not an interloper. As far as I’m concerned, I’m already thinking of you as my girl, though I guess that isn’t a very 21st century way of labeling it.” Steve gave one of his practiced shy smiles that hadn’t fooled Bucky since they were kids. Bucky was a little taken aback by Steve saying ‘my’ instead of ‘our.’ It definitely stung a little to be excluded from that admission but it made sense. Steve was the one that had been on two dates with her already.

Just then Bucky realized what he wanted and spoke before he could over analyze it. “Now it is my turn to be all 21st century. OK, I avoided googling polyamory all day. I’m sure there are lots of websites that would have lots of rules for how to go about this but honestly me and Stevie tend to need our own set of rules for most things and I think it’d be better if we do it our own way. I think you two should be going for the whole relationship thing and Cate and I will be lovers, and hopefully friends. I don’t know if I’m really ready for more than that. Steve and I will just keep being me and Steve. He’s stuck with me till the end of the line anyway.”

Steve started to say something but Cate put her hand up to stop him and he waited for her. She looked a little dazed. “You guys can talk really fast when you want to, huh?” She started. “So, you think Steve should be my boyfriend and you’ll be my lover?” Bucky nodded. “And what do you want Steve?”

“I would love it if you would be my girlfriend, Cate. I’ve never actually had one before.” This time his shy smile wasn’t an act. This was the real deal and even though it was directed at Cate it made Bucky want to drag the both of them off to the bedroom.

Cate’s smile practically could have lit up the room and she turned to Steve and said, “So are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here and kiss me, boyfriend?”

The rest of the afternoon was full of quick kisses and teasing touches between the three lovers. After a dinner of pizza and salad Cate announced that she wanted to bake them a treat. While she was looking through the cupboards to see what they had to work with the men had a moment alone.

“That was two very big decisions this afternoon. You sure about everything?” Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and leaned in forehead to forehead. Bucky sighed into the comfort of the blond’s embrace.

After a minute of soaking in Steve’s strength the brunet shrugged. “No, I’m not sure. I’m never sure about anything anymore. But I want to try, and honestly, I haven’t thought about training with the Avengers since that Truth or Dare game.”

“Is that good?” Steve nuzzled at Bucky’s temple. This was unusual for them. They weren’t cuddly with each other. It felt good though.

But it really wasn’t enough to distract him from the conversation at hand. He grumbled, “Maybe or maybe I’m going to obsess about it the rest of the night.”

“You can change your mind at any point. Heck, you can change your mind in the middle. It is only training and it is good for the team to deal with unexpected variables. No worries.” Steve said soothingly.

Bucky backed up and glared at him. “No worries? Really? What if I get triggered and end up snapping some innocent agent’s neck?”

“Not gonna happen. The Soldier follows his commander’s orders. I’m your commander. Tony is my second. Neither of us are going to let something like that happen.” He sounded so smug.

“But what if it is different this time? What if I choose my own target?” Bucky whispered. He was scared and Steve was the only one allowed to see this side of him.

They’d had so many conversations like this. Steve’s patience was almost bottomless but now Steve sighed, “We’ve run so many simulations to see if that would happen and it didn’t. Also, don’t forget the first time you sparred with Thor and we accidently triggered you and all you did was keep defending yourself while waiting for orders.”

“Thor wasn’t dressed in a SHEILD or HYDRA uniform. That might be an extra trigger.” Bucky countered. He was trying to be sensible.

Steve put a smarmy smile on his face. “Believe it or not they actually had me, master tactician and your best friend, as part of the team which created the parameters, which FRIDAY uses to create the training scenario. Don’t you trust that I thought about everything you might be worried about?”

That stopped Bucky cold. Did he trust Steve with the lives of every person involved in the training exercise? He supposed he did. He felt a majority of the tension that was building up in him release and he smiled at his boyfriend and said, “Of course I do punk. Thanks.”

“Anytime jerk.” Steve gave the brunet a quick peck and they walked into the kitchen to see Cate texting. Bucky was able to see the screen as she put down her phone.

Jessica: It’s complicated?! What’s complicated?!

Cate: Call me. 

Jessica: Can’t now. C U Sat?

Cate: UR going to regret not calling me.

Bucky smirked and asked, “So you’ve already changed your Facebook status?”

She smiled sheepishly at him. “Yeah, I hope that is okay. I didn’t think that violated that disclosure agreement.”

Both men laughed. “That thing is to protect Stark.” Steve said. “Or the Avengers Initiative. Our personal lives don’t get covered by that. You didn’t really read it, did you?”

“No. I guess I should. Remind me tomorrow.”

Then Steve’s phone rang. He stepped out of the room to answer it and Bucky asked, “So who’s Jessica?”

Cate smile widened, “Best friend, sometimes lover and pain in the ass who never calls me. She is a huge Sergeant Bucky Barnes fangirl, by the way, so I’m not telling her about you until I’m face to face with her…” Cate slapped herself in the forehead. “I’m an idiot. I’ve been so wrapped up in this new, um, relationship that I completely forgot that my own birthday is Saturday.” 

His mouth dropped open. “I have fangirls?”

Before Cate could answer Steve was walking back in the room saying, “Why didn’t you tell us your birthday is this weekend?”

Cate and Bucky started giggling and Bucky said, “She just did. Also, I apparently have fangirls.”

Steve looked at his boyfriend like he was an idiot. “You’re absolutely gorgeous and once upon a time you were apparently the ‘sidekick’ of some guy called Captain America. Ya didn’t think that might have gotten you a few fans. Now back to the important news. Tony and Pepper want to throw you a birthday party.”

“What?!” Cate exclaimed.

“Well, apparently the betting pools about all sorts of different aspects of mine and Bucky’s relationship were pretty huge, and Pepper won most of them, because of you, so they decided to spend some of the winnings on you, as a show of thanks.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“No, that is Tony and Pepper, generous to a fault. Also, after I wouldn’t let them throw a party for my birthday last week, they won’t take no for an answer this time, so just roll with it. 

“Your birthday was last week?”

“Believe it or not, this punk shares his birthday with our great country and that isn’t just propaganda.” Bucky said with a smirk. 

“Enough about my birthday,” said Steve with a faint blush on his cheeks, “We’re talking about Cate’s birthday. It is going to be at Tony’s club and you need to get names and contact info to Pepper so she can send out invites. Also, if there is a particular band or DJ you want, they’ll try to book them.”

“That’s too much.” Cate looked a little overwhelmed.

Steve ignored her protests. “On a related note, I told Pepper about our new status and she said she would be happy to set up an appointment for you with one of the Stark PR people to give you a crash course on how to deal with the paparazzi.”

“I think I need to sit down. This is crazy.” Cate actually looked a little pale now and Bucky knew he should be worried about her but Steve seemed to have finally noticed her distress and started talking her down.

Meanwhile Bucky was starting to spiral. He heard Steve and Cate talk but he was stuck thinking about having fans. He wasn’t sure why that never occurred to him. He knew that there was a big market for Howling Commando memorabilia. He knew that there had been comic books and trading cards back in WWII. He even knew that there had been all sorts of books and movies about Steve and so by extension him, but in his mind, it was all about Steve. He guessed people had really noticed him too. But as Steve teased, he was just a sidekick. Besides, since his war hero days he had become one of the worst villains the world had ever known. He didn’t know for sure exactly how many assassinations he had performed but it had been dozens. How could people separate the Sergeant from the Soldier? He had trouble doing that himself.

Bucky’s mind turned this over and over until he remembered that tomorrow he was training with the Avengers. Then he started obsessing over that. He tried to be part of the conversations Steve and Cate were having and he tried to watch Brigadoon with them but really all he did was think. About halfway through the movie he gave up.

“I think I’m going to head into my room and make sure I have everything ready for tomorrow.” He announced.

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. He knew Bucky was lying. If Bucky couldn’t get his weapons together in less than a minute, then something was desperately wrong with him. “Okay Buck. Do you want us to come get you when we head to bed?”

“Nah, you get started without me. Just make some noise so I know to come join you.” The brunet leered at his lovers at the thought of joining them when they were already tangled in each other. At least that thought seemed to help clear his mind from the darkness. He gave them both a quick kiss, first Steve and then Cate, and headed to his room.

After an hour of brooding in his room and not getting anywhere with the demons in his head, Bucky heard soft sighs and moans coming from Steve’s room. Belatedly he realized that even if he hadn’t needed some alone time, that it was good that Steve and Cate get some time for just the two of them in the bedroom. He decided to just listen for about fifteen minutes to give them that time alone. He could tell from the sounds that each of them had already come once when he got up to join them. He left his shirt behind in his room and his black jeans were already undone when he entered the room quiet as a ghost. He leaned against the wall and watched. Cate was lying on her back in the middle of the bed and Steve was positioning himself straddled over her rib cage. He reached for the lube and poured some on his hard cock and then settled it in the valley between Cate’s breasts. Then she pushed her breasts together around his cock and he started rocking back and forth. After a minute Cate lifted up her head and started licking the head of Steve’s cock every time he thrust forward and within reach of her mouth. Bucky couldn’t help himself as he started stroking his own cock in time with Steve’s thrusts.

Steve moaned loudly, “Oh God, Cate! I fucking love your tits!”

“Come for me Steve.” Cate purred at him.

Bucky moaned when he saw Steve come all over Cate’s face and neck and after a few seconds they both turned to look at him. Cate smiled seductively at him and said, “You’re finally here. We have plans for you.”

“I like the sound of that doll,” Bucky said as he removed his jeans and loped over to join them on the bed. He kissed Steve first and then leaned down to kiss Cate, first on the mouth and then on her cum covered neck. “Mmm, you two taste so good together.”

Steve’s voice was low and husky in the way it only got when he was turned on. “Last time we took care of Cate. This time we want to take care of you.”

Bucky sat back away from Cate. “Me? Why?”

“Steve told me how big those decisions were for you today. We thought you deserved to be rewarded for them.” Cate said as Steve cleaned the lube and the rest of the cum off her chest and neck with some tissues.

Steve turned to Bucky and smirked. “Plus, I think our girl is feeling a little voyeuristic tonight. Aren’t you, beautiful? You want to see how gorgeous our Bucky is with my cock up his ass.”

Cate giggled. “I’m never going to get used to you talking dirty, but no, I want to watch you blow James...” She reached out and wrapped her right hand around Steve’s cock and her left around Bucky’s. “…and then I want James to fuck me, while you fuck him.”

The men groaned simultaneously.

Cate let go and gave Bucky a light push to direct him to lie down on the bed and then settled herself beside him. Steve, being a good soldier, followed orders and placed himself between Bucky’s legs and started peppering his thighs and balls with kisses and licks.

“You just gonna tease me or are you going to suck my coc…augh.”

Steve didn’t let Bucky finish his sentence as he swiftly swallowed him down to the root. The blond looked up and they both could see the defiant glint in his eyes that said that Bucky was not the one giving orders tonight. Bucky’s focus had been entirely on Steve at that point but then Cate started kissing his neck and he remembered the gorgeous woman that was sharing their bed. He tried to reach across to play with Cate’s nipples but she pushed his hand away. “Ah, ah, ah, time to just enjoy what we do to you. I’ll get mine later.”

Steve had his hands kneading Bucky’s ass and was bobbing up and down on the brunet’s cock. Then Steve would stop occasionally to lick the head and tease some more. It sometimes wasn’t fair how well they knew each other’s bodies because Steve was doing just enough to drive him crazy without letting him come. Eventually Steve slowed and then stopped completely. He had a thoughtful look on his face. “Hey baby, have you ever fingered a man?”

Bucky felt Cate’s sharp intake of breath and felt her body squirm against him looking for some friction. Obviously, the idea excited her. “No, I never have.”

“C’mere. Let me show you what Bucky likes.” Steve gave Bucky’s cheeks a squeeze and added, “Stand up. I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Bucky’s head went reeling. He lay there for a moment reminding himself that he was with Steve and that wasn’t an order. This was not the time to slip into Soldier mode. Part of him loved when Steve took control in the bedroom but it was a very fine line between pleasure and blind obedience. After a few deep breaths that he hopes his lovers chalked up to holding back an orgasm or enjoying the moment he was able to get his focus back on his body and away from his mind. He repositioned himself before Steve and let himself get excited about what was about to happen.

“Bucky, since I’m going to have my mouth full, you’re going to have to tell Cate when she hits the right spots. Cate, give me your hand. Let’s do this together.” Bucky watched as Cate knelt next to Steve and Steve took Cate’s hand in his and poured some lube on their fingers. He lifted their hands between the brunet’s legs and slowly guided her index finger to rub gently on the rim of his hole. Bucky then felt Steve’s finger beside hers and Bucky held his breath expectantly. Steve slid his finger in and plunged it in and out a few times before withdrawing his finger. Then Bucky felt Steve push Cate’s finger in with his and the brunet threw back his head and sighed. Just at that moment Steve took the head of his boyfriend’s cock back into his mouth and Bucky moaned.

“I think we’re doing something right Steve.” Cate said in that seductive purr Bucky was quickly growing to love.

“You have no idea doll,” Bucky panted as the blond started bobbing up and down on his cock. Then Steve deep throated Bucky at just the same moment Steve guided Cate’s finger to Bucky prostate and he shouted a moan. “That’s it. Hit there again.”

Cate was a quick study and was soon hitting that magical spot in time with Steve’s motions. Heat was pooling in Bucky’s gut and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Then Cate caught his eye with an evil grin and used her free hand to slow Steve’s mouth. Steve started sucking on just the head of Bucky’s cock again. 

Cate then said, “I think I’m getting the hang of this.” And with that she added another finger and leaned in and kissed Steve around the tip of Bucky’s cock. It was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen and with the three fingers in his ass hitting his prostate it brought everything to a head.

“I’m going to come!” Bucky practically shouted and Cate’s mouth was immediately around his cock and sucking down every last drop as he spurted into her mouth. He stared down, amazed, at his lovers, especially Cate. He thought of her plan and immediately started hardening again. He sat down on the bed the same time he reached down to pull her up for a deep kiss. Cate settled on his lap as they kissed, then he felt Steve sit beside them. Steve’s hand snaked between Cate’s thighs and Bucky felt her gasp against his mouth.

Steve growled, “Oh baby, you’re so wet. Was it fingering our guy’s ass or sucking his cock that turned you on so much?”

She broke their kiss and turned to Steve and murmured, “Both,” before kissing the blond. The three lovers slowly laid themselves on the bed and continued kissing and petting each other for several minutes before Cate took the initiative to get her earlier plan going. She sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. With a glint in her eye that was somehow both seductive and playful, she crooked a finger at the two men and said, “I think it is time we make a sandwich.”

Bucky felt his mouth go dry. He knew what she said should sound ridiculous but he couldn’t help think of how incredible it was going to feel between his girl and guy. “How do you want to play this doll?”

“If I sit on the edge of the bed, can the two of you do it standing up?” Bucky thinks about Steve fucking him up against the kitchen counter a few weeks back and smiles. 

Before he can answer Steve does for them, “Oh yeah, that is definitely doable. Good thinking, baby. You won’t be trapped under 400 pounds of soldier and we’ll all have some leverage to move.”

Bucky moved to position himself between Cate’s thighs. His eyes locked with hers as he slowly sunk himself into her. They sighed in unison. Then Steve grabbed Bucky’s hips and nudged his cock at Bucky’s hole. “You ready, Buck?”

“So ready.” He replied.

Slowly Steve pushed in and Bucky felt his eyes roll back in his head. This was something they had never done before and he had no idea how almost overwhelming it would feel to be surrounded by Cate’s pussy while full of Steve’s big cock. Bucky wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to move but then his lovers took care of that for him. Gradually Steve and Cate built a rhythm of Steve thrusting in and pushing Bucky into Cate and then Cate thrusting back as Steve pulled partway out. The speed kept building. It seemed no one had any thoughts left for speaking and the only sounds that could be heard were the slap of skin against skin and the grunts, gasps, and moans of the three lovers. It wasn’t long until Cate had an orgasm. Bucky could feel her muscles clamping tightly around his cock but he was determined to make this last and he somehow found the willpower to not follow her to his own release.

Then Steve started sucking on the right side of his neck and his shoulder and it became that much harder to hold on. Cate’s moans were getting louder again. He was sure she was going to come again and he knew that would tip him over the edge.

“Stevie…when she…goes…again…I’m going…ahh…with her,” Bucky forced the words out. 

“I’m almost there.” Steve gritted out between thrusts. Then Cate’s moans got more intense and her nails dug into Bucky’s hips. She was coming again and Bucky went with her. He almost passed out from the intensity of his orgasm but then he felt Steve coming inside him and the intensity of all the sensations actually made him more aware of the pleasure ripping through him. As his own orgasm started to subside he collapsed on Cate’s ample chest to try to catch his breath.

A minute later he felt Steve slip out of him and he was vaguely aware of Steve climbing up on the bed next to Cate. Then he could feel Steve gently lifting both he and Cate to move them further up on the bed.

“That was the best thing that ever happened to me.” Bucky somehow found the strength to mumble. “But I’m going to pass out now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so the next chapter isn’t written (but the one after that is). So it might be another long wait. Sorry.


End file.
